


Family Secrets Exposed

by sakechan4ya



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Overcoming life Obstacles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakechan4ya/pseuds/sakechan4ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Jen Collins were living a blissfully happy life together till one day while doing some spring cleaning they stumbled across a family secret that changed the course of their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Side-A Wesley Collins

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story just came together inside my mind. I was scouring my brain trying to think how to connect Troy's past to the PR universe. It's just a little diddy that came into my head. It was nice getting to write something about Wes and Jen two of my other favorite former Power Rangers. and I noticed in the 1st episode of Megaforce, when Troy was looking over the Ranger keys, they specifically showed the keys from Time Force and Light Speed Rescue. So I thought maybe there is a connection between him and someone from those teams. I really liked Wes' character and he seemed fit for this fiction.
> 
> I'm sure this story is way off but this is just something I thought could work, or at least it worked inside my head. It's a bit more mature for a PR story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from any shares from Saban's Power Ranger Franchise nor am I affiliated with Toei or any of its affiliates.

Wes quietly watched Troy the bright and talented martial artists from inside his kitchen. He presumed that Troy was practicing some moves from one of his martial arts classes.

"Is Troy still out there practicing?"

Wes turned to his wife. "Yes, he sure is," he answered proudly.

Jen smiled leaning against her husband's shoulders.

"Troy sure has been out there practicing a lot."

Wes shrugged. He had taken notice of that Troy was practicing more than usual. Wes thought about asking Troy why he was practicing so much, but then he remembered being a teenager and not wanting his own father entangled in his business. He decided to let Troy be.

"I'm going go to the store. Did you need anything?"

Wes shook head.

"Okay, I love you, see you in a bit."

"Love you too."

Wes walked over to his study room taking a seat at his large mahogany desk in the center of the room. He picked the large manila envelope peering over the contents inside. He spread out the faded Silver Hills Gazette and the letter addressed to his father. He looked over the article about the, talented but extremely shy and socially inept 13-year-old martial arts named Troy Burrows. He sighed. Hesitating to open up the faded, stained letter, as it contained information that forever changed his and Jen's life forever. Wes slid open the letter gazing over the words. He sat down the letter; it was emotional too much to bear. He wiped his eyes feeling the tears gathering.

Wes still recalled vividly inside his mind the very day he and Jen stumbled upon it two years ago to this day...

* * *

* * *

 "Hey Wes?"

"What is it Jen?"

"Is that, the kid from the newspaper article?"

Wes looked up from paper glancing at the television.

"Local youth…and Silver Hills own Troy Burrows wins another martial arts tournament," the jovial journalist announced.

The news journalist made their way through a crowd of cheering patrons over to the blue-eyed raven haired teen.

"Excuse me Troy?"

The teen nodded wiping away the beads of sweat across his face.

"How does it feel to win yet another martial arts tournament?"

He smiled. "Great."

"How long did you practice for this one?"

"One year."

"Will you be participating in the Silver Hills martial arts semi-finals?"

Troy shrugged turning away from the journalist and the camera.

"Troy…"

"This last round took a lot of Troy…so I'm afraid he is unable to answer any more of your questions." An older-grey haired Asian man said wrapping an arm around Troy, whisking him off.

"I see…we'll continue bringing you all the latest news and coverage on this story. Back to you guys at the studio…"

"That Troy kid is really good," Jen said taking a seat at the dinner table.

Wes nodded turning his attention back over to the news article.

"13-year-old Troy Burrows wins another round in the martial arts world."

Wes continued gazing over the story about Troy.

"Everyone knows that for teenagers, these years are a very awkward time for them, with the on-set of puberty, dating, making friends, trying to get good grades in school. But for a teen like Troy life has been much tougher than just dealing typical teenage woes. Troy was orphaned at the tender age of 8 years old. Five years ago Troy the only child of Celeste and Walter Ramiro Burrows whose remains were found at the bottom of a ravine near the Aconcagua Mountains, in Mendoza, Argentina."

"With no family to call his own, young Troy was thrust into the ever elusive foster care system. Since, then the astute, but painfully shy kid was shuffled between various foster families and home throughout southern California."

Wes sat the paper down clasping his hands together. He started thinking about how tough it was losing his parents. Wes was the same age as Troy when he lost his mother. In this mother's absence his father hired maids and other attendants to help care for him. Back then he didn't understand why his father didn't step up and take care of him like his mother had. Over time Wes understood that his father despite all the tough love and listless nights he spent wishing he could be there to tuck him in at night, knew that his father was working tirelessly for him to help him build his future. Wes leaned back in his chair. It was amazing how much more you appreciate the things and people in your life so much more once they were gone. Five years ago his father had succumb to an illness. Wes missed him dearly, he was happy that he was able to at least attend Jen and his wedding before he passed. Wes could only imagine how difficult life must have been for young Troy losing both of his parents at such impressible age.

"Hey everything ok?" Jen asked.

Wes nodded. "I feel so sorry for this kid. He lost both his parents at such a young age."

"He did?"

"Yeah…take a look."

Jen sat down the paper shaking her head. "Wow…Wes I can't imagine how tough things are for him."

"I know right."

"It's great to know that at least this kid has found something in life that brings him happiness."

Wes peered over at Jen wondering what she meant.

"If you look at this picture you can see that despite his smile, there is so much sadness behind that façade."

Wes reached for the newspaper, peering at Troy's image. He too could see the obvious sadness behind Troy's smile.

"You know Jen; I think that I'm going to see if we could get some of the local charities more involved in martial arts. I can see this kid going places in the future."

"Wes, I think that's a great idea!"

Wes sat down the paper, taking a sip of his morning coffee.

"Hey Wes don't forget that those contractors are coming over at the end of the week to take a look at the basements to take measurements…so you know what that means…"

Wes glanced over at his wife brows furrowed.

"We gotta finish cleaning up down there."

"Oh right…" he said with a sigh.

"The sooner we finish it the more time we can devote to our charities right?" Jen stood placing a kiss upon his cheek…

* * *

 

  _Later on that week_

* * *

"I hate spring cleaning…" Wes sighed, sitting down, next to pile of trash bags. He and Jen had spent the latter part of the week cleaning out their basement for Jen's annual spring cleaning.

"Wes, we're almost done," Jen cried, "Besides once we get this done we can start building the game-room."

Wes chuckled. He wondered sometimes if he were crazy to have sold his father's mansion. His father's home not only had a game-room, but several other rooms that could made of leisurely use. He sighed, thinking about the moment he sighed over the deed to his father's mansion. Wes' father stated that once he passed away he wanted him to not only take over his business but take over his estate and all the affairs. Around the same time of his father's untimely passing one of the local Silver Hills homeless shelters burned down to the ground. There were no funds available for them to rebuild the shelter. Once Wes heard of the dilemma he decided that he would give the many kids and families a place to call home. It was a tough decision to make, but Wes knew deep down inside that he was making the right decision. He also looked at as chance for him and Jen to buy their own home and build their lives together.

"Wes?"

"Huh?!"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"You looked a little lost…" Jen said taking a seat next to him.

"I was just thinking about my father's house…"

"You really miss it huh?"

Wes nodded. "I do...but I miss it more for the childhood memories and my friends…and meeting Trip, Katie, Lucas and  _you_ …" he said with a smile.

Jen leaned against his shoulders. "Those were good times huh?"

Wes nodded.

"You made the right decision Wes."

"I know…I just like to stop and savor those times every once and awhile you know?"

"Trust me I completely understand," Jen said standing, "You know how difficult it was for me to leave the future…" she said ruffling through some random stacks of paper.

Wes stood, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Hey, we're together and happy and that's all that matters right?!"

"Right." Jen turned facing Wes wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

They locked lips in a long passionate kiss.

"Now…let's hurry and finish this up," Jen said stepping away turning her attention over to a pile of boxes stacked in a corner...

 

********

"Look at this?" Wes pulled out an old photo album from inside a dusty box. "I guess this must have been one of the albums we forget to unpack when we moved in here."

"What are the photos of?"

"I think this album has photos of me and my mother."

Wes opened the old dusty album turning the pages. He smiled, looking over some of the photos.

"Awww, is that baby Wes?"

Wes turned to Jen shaking his head. "Why yes it is."

He looked over the old photo of his mother and father together with him in the middle. He and Jen continued pouring over Wes' childhood memories.

"Those were the good times," Wes said shutting the album.

"Wes…what's that inside?"

He turned to Jen puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Looks like there's something inside the back cover."

Wes opened the album turning to the back cover.

Jen slid her hand down the inside cover. "See there's a tiny slit inside."

"How in the world did you catch that?!" Wes asked in amazement.

He watched her pull out a large white envelope.

"What in the world?"

"This letter addressed to your father."

"Does it say who it's from?"

"Nancy Hamilton…"

Wes shrugged; the name didn't resonance with any of his memories.

Jen handed Wes the letter. "Open it."

Wes cautiously took the letter, pulling open the flap gazing over its contents.

"What?!" he yelped.

"Wes?!"

His heart started pumping intensely inside his chest.

Jen grabbed his hand. "Wes…what does it say?"

He sucked a deep breath reading the words.

" _Dear Albert, I'm sorry for bothering you. But, my husband and I decided to stay together and work out our marriage. I'm sorry things turned out this way between us. You can rest assured that Celeste will be taking care of. I want to thank you for relinquishing all your parental rights. My husband said that he will help raise Celeste as his own since we don't have a daughter of our own. I promise to keep my end of the deal that I will not ask for any support of any kind not even financial for Celeste. I have also enclosed a letter of paternity, to reiterate that your Celeste's biological father. I will end this letter saying that despite all that has happened Albert I still and will always hold a special place in my heart for you_."

_Sincerely,_

_Nancy Hamilton"_

Jen cupped her hands over her mouth. Wes reached inside the envelope, pulling out another folded piece of paper.

"It's a birth certificate."

His heart fell into his stomach as he gazed down at the names listed.

" _Silver Hills County Hospital would like to celebrate the birth of Celeste Ann Hamilton_

_Mother: Nancy Sharon Hamilton,_

_Father: Albert Collins_."

Wes stared at the piece of paper. "Jen…this can't be real. I don't have any siblings…"

She took the letter and the birth certificate out of his hands silently reading over them.

"Jen…this can't be true!" Wes called standing to his feet.

He started pacing intensely back and forth. "No…no…no!" he yelped kicking one of the boxes.

"Wes, please calm down."

"How can I be calm when this…" he trailed off.

Wes leaned against the basement wall, wrapping his head in his head. No longer able to control his emotions he let out a long scream through his cuffed hands. Jen slowly made her way over to husband tenderly wrapping her arms around him. Wes stopped trying to fight the tears, allowing them to flow freely.

"Jen how can this be?!" he cried through his muffled hands.

"Honey…everything is going to be okay…"

"No…it's not…how could my father keep something like this from me?!"

"Wes…I'm sure your father has his reasons…" she sobbed.

Wes pulled his hands away from his tear-stricken face. "No Jen there was absolutely no reason for him not to tell me about this!"

"I know…I know…Wes…I'm just really sorry you had to find out this way."

"Yeah…me too."

Wes wrapped his arms around Jen together they spent the next few hours grieving over the heart retching news.

 


	2. Secret exposed

_Once he and Jen were able to pull themselves together Wes and Jen thought that it would be best if they got a good night's sleep and figure out how to go about the news first thing in the morning…_

Wes stumbled to the family room, a long drawn out yawn escaping his throat. He took a seat on the sofa, peering blankly at the television screen.

"Wes?"

He glanced over at Jen.

She took a seat next to him. "You didn't get much sleep did you?"

Wes shook his head.

"Neither did I."

He sighed. "Jen…I couldn't sleep…thinking about that…"

His eyes gazed over at the faded envelope on the coffee table. Wes shut his eyes in effort to fight the tears welling up inside.

"Honey it's okay to let it out."

He turned to Jen shaking his head. Tears clouding his vision as he peered over at his wife. He leaned over crying into her arms.

"Wes…I think maybe we should go and talk to Philips about this."

Wes pulled away from Jen peering intensely at her. "Yeah…Jen I think that's a great idea."

"I was thinking if there was anyone that could probably help us get to bottom of this it Philips would."

Wes smiled, placing a small peck on her forehead. If there was anything he loved most about Jen was her level-head and ability to think in critical times of need. He learned that during their stints as Time Force Power Rangers.

"Let me call him to see if he is busy."

Wes stood quickly striding over to his office.

* * *

"Good afternoon."

"Philips."

"Hello," Jen said.

"Please come inside."

Wes and Jen both stepped inside of Philips' office.

"Please take a seat."

"Thanks."

He and Jen took a seat next to one another facing Philips.

"Now, what brings you too by here this wonderful afternoon?"

Wes and Jen glanced back and forth at one another. Wes clutched his belly, that all too familiar pang of dread started shooting through it.

"Master Wesley are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"You look quite pale if I may say so."

"Philips, there is something that I want you to take a look at," Wes said finally able to find his voice.

"Alright…what is it?" he asked curiously.

Wes slowly handed over the envelope. Philips cautiously took it glancing between him and Jen. He pulled it open reading over the contents.

"Mercy me…where in the world did you find this?!"

"We found it tucked away inside one of the family photo albums."

Philips let out a long drawn out sigh. He stood walking over to the large window. An air of silence lingered between the three of them.

"Master Wesley, I'm terribly sorry that you had to find out this way…"

"What?!" Wes called standing.

"Your father wanted so badly to tell you about Celeste but…"

"But what?!"

Philips sighed staring out of the window.

"Please tell me…" Wes begged, "I need to know!"

"After your mother passed away…your father's loneliness lead him into the arms of a married young lady…"

Wes gasped.

"Celeste was the product of their affair," he stated very matter-o-fact.

Wes walked over to Philips shaking his head. Shaken and torn he opened his mouth peering at his long-time family friend.

"I can't believe you known about all this time…"

Philips turned to Wes, grabbing his hands. "Master Wesley…I realize that no amount of apologizing will make up for this but…this was not my secret to share."

Wes shut his eyes taking in Philips harsh, but true words.

"Can we ask you something else, Philips?"

"Of course Jen."

"Would you happen to know who her mother was? Or possibility where we could find her?"

"I'm sorry my dear but I never knew her mother."

Jen sighed walking over to Wes leaning against him.

Overwrought with emotion Wes stepped away from both Jen and Philips. "I'm sorry but…I just need a minute…"

He stepped out of Philips office. He leaned against the wall of his office building. He peered out into the morning sunlight. Wes cuffed his hands in his hands, fighting the tears. Bittersweet feelings pouring over him he thought that Philips would give more answers to this climatic puzzle. But, he was secretly hoping that he would tell them that the letter was fake and not true. Wes knew he would have to face the reality that out somewhere out there he had a sibling, another family that he never knew about.

"Wes?"

He looked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Eric!"

"Hey what's up?!" Eric stepped over slapping his hand.

Wes peered at Eric being taken back by his sudden appearance.

"Hey man what are you doing around here?"

"I'm just doing my daily rounds…what's up with you? Look like you saw a ghost or something," he chuckled playfully shoving Wes.

Wes shook his head wrapping his head in his hands.

"Wes…I was just kidding…what's the matter?"

"Eric can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah, of course let me just radio my watch commander," Eric said reaching for his radio...

* * *

 "So let me get this straight your father had child with a married woman? You and Jen found this out from a letter the woman written to your father?"

Wes nodded.

Eric leaned back against the seat taking a sip of his coffee. "Man…I really don't know what to say about all of this."

"Yeah…tell me about it," Wes jibed, "I thought that after my father's stint in this hospital we made a promise to one another not to keep any secrets."

"So you talked to Philips right?"

"He knew about it…but he said it wasn't his secret to tell…" Wes said sighing.

"Wow man…I wish there was something I could do to help…" he trailed off, "Can you give me their names?"

"Sure…but why?"

"I think I might be able to find out of some information on them."

Wes quickly sat up.

"Can you write them down on this paper?"

"Sure."

Wes wrote the names Celeste Ann Hamilton and Nancy Sharon Hamilton down the piece of paper.

"I can ask some of my buddies if they can look up some information on these names."

"Eric…I can't thank you enough for doing this…"

"It's cool…anything for my good friend."

Eric stood to his feet. "Hey man I gotta get back to work but I will get on this on a.s.a.p. I will call you if I find out anything."

"Thanks!"

Wes watched Eric as he stepped out of the shop till he disappeared into a crowd of passersby. Wes let out a long sigh. He slipped out of the small coffee, dragging himself back over to Philips' office...

 

********

"Wes where have you been? I've tried to call you!" Jen said racing into his arms.

"I'm really sorry…I ran into Eric and we started talking…" he trailed off.

Jen pulled away Wes. "So you told him?"

Wes nodded. "I had too…he's one of my best friends so…"

"Wes…it's okay…"

They stepped out of Philips office.

"How about we go take a walk?" she suggested.

"Okay."

Jen grabbed Wes' hand slowly gliding him down the busy street.

"So what did Eric say?"

Wes shrugged. "He seemed just as shocked as all of us."

"You know the funny thing is that he said the same thing you said."

"And what would that be?"

"My father must have some compelling reason for keeping such a secret."

Jen chuckled a bit. "Wes, I have every reason to believe that we are going to get to the bottom of this."

Wes cracked a small smile. He took comfort in wife's reassuring words. They continued their stroll through the local park in silence...

* * *

 "Was that Eric?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

"Eric told me that if I could give him the names of Celeste and her mother that he could possibly find out some information on them."

"That's great!" Jen chirped.

"Right… he said that since he is in the area that he could meet us over here."

"This is great…hopefully we can get to the bottom of this."

"Definitely."

Wes grabbed Jen's hands, tighten his grip around it that feeling that familiar panic filling his belly...

 

********

"Wes…Jen!"

"Eric over here," Jen called.

"Hey Jen it's so good to see you."

"Same here…but I wish we were meeting under different circumstances," she said embracing him.

Eric nodded. Wes took notice of a small manila folder in Eric's hands. He couldn't help but feel anxious about what it could possibility contain.

"I have some good news."

"You do?!" Wes called.

"Some buddies of mines were able to do some skip tracing. They couldn't find anything on relevant on Celeste…but they were able to find out where her mother Nancy is."

"What?!" Wes gasped.

"Eric…that's wonderful!" Jen cried.

Eric handed Wes the manila folder. He glanced back and forth between his wife and his best friend cautiously opening up the envelope. Wes pulled out a small photo of what appeared to be a young mother and her daughter. 

"Oh…wow…" Jen leaned over peering at the picture.

"I believe that is Nancy and Celeste."

Wes looked over the picture of the blonde-haired woman and her raven haired daughter. It looked like the photo was taken when Celeste was around 5-7 years old in the picture, while the woman next to her presumably her mother Nancy probably somewhere in her early thirties or so. Wes pulled the picture closer focusing on Celeste. She was certainly a beautiful girl with her long flowing raven hair and those piercing blue-green eyes immediately recognizing how familiar they were to him.

"Eric what's this?" Jen asked pulling out a piece of paper from the folder.

"That some information on Nancy Hamilton from what I was able to find out she is currently living in an assisted living home on the north side of town."

"That paper should contain the address to the facility."

"Eric…man this amazing…I cannot thank you enough!"

"No problem…Wes I'm here for you, I'll do anything in my power to help you guys get through this."

"Thanks so much for everything!"

"No problem…hey if you guys head out now you could probably make it out there before the visiting hours are over."

"Eric…you are too much!" Wes chuckled.

Eric tipped his hat. "If I find out anything else I'll be sure to let you guys know." Eric turned away disappearing as quickly as he appeared...

* * *

Wes and Jen stepped out of their car; they had taken the hour drive over to the North side of Silver Hills. He nervously reached out for her hand as they headed for the doors to the front entrance.

"Wait!"

"What is it Wes?"

"I don't think I can do this…"

"Wes…we have to do…if we want to get to the bottom of this."

"I know…but…"

"But what?"

He sighed leaning against the wall.

"Are you afraid that you're going to find out more than you would have wanted to know?"

He looked up nodding that was exactly it. He didn't think he was ready to find out possibility more secrets about father's sordid past.

"Wes…honey you have to know that you are not going through this alone…we're dealing with this together."

Wes soaked in Jen's comforting words finding the strength to pull forward as he and Jen stepped inside.

"Wes…don't worry I have this," Jen said walking ahead of Wes.

He stopped peering at his wife not understanding what she was up too.

"Good afternoon? How may we help you?" the receptionist said.

"Hello, my husband and I are here to see one of the patrons."

"Ok, and who would that be?"

"Nancy Sharon Hamilton."

She turned back to her computer screen.

"Are any of you immediate family members or relatives?"

Jen glanced over at Wes.

"Yes, she's my great aunt," Wes called.

Jen smiled with a wink.

"Okay…" the receptionist said turning back to the computer.

"I don't see any records of Mrs. Hamilton having a great nephew…"

Wes sighed.

This was the last thing that they needed, after he and Jen had come so far.

"I tell you what…we've recently update our computer systems and it's possible that some of the old records didn't transfer over from the old system…I'll go ahead and give you guys visitors passes."

"Thank you…thank you!" Jen cried.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Wes said in relief.

"No problem…could I have both of your names please?"

"Sure, Wesley and Jen Collins," he said.

"Great...here you guys go two visitor's passes."

Jen and Wes took the sticky badges placing them on their shirts.

"If you take this hallway all the way down to the right, you guys will come across a large hall; across the hall you will find Nancy's room. If guys can't find her room or if she's not there one of the registered nurses will be happy to assist you."

"Thanks!" Jen called.

"No problem…enjoy your visit," she called taking a seat at her desk...

 

 

********

"Here we are Nancy Sharon's room," the nurse said glancing at Jen and Wes.

The nurse peaked through her a-jar door.

"Mrs. Hamilton?"

"Yes?"

"You have some visitors."

"Let them inside."

Wes and Jen slowly stepped through the door.

"Please have a seat," the little old lady called.

They did as they were told taking a seat at the small couch. Mrs. Hamilton took a seat at her rocking chair. Wes peered around the large room. It was littered with what he could tell where fond memories of her family.

"Do I know you?"

"Mrs. Hamilton we're here because we wanted to ask you some questions about your daughter Celeste," Wes stated.

"My daughter?!"

Jen handed Wes the manila folder. He took out the picture handing it to the old lady. She shakily took the picture holding it very closely to her wrinkly face.

"Oh…why yes this is my daughter Celeste and…I…" she stammered.

"Do you remember when you guys took this picture?" Jen asked.

"Oh…I don't really remember…no wait now I remember Celeste was 6 years old, her father took this picture the day before she started kindergarten," she cried with glee.

Wes smiled he could tell that Mrs. Hamilton was vividly recalling those memories in her mind.

"That Celeste was such a beautiful girl…I remember her father and brothers having to constantly swat all the boys away from her," she chuckled.

Jen and Wes join in on the banter.

"Jen did you bring the envelope that we found at the house?"

She nodded handing it to him. He could see her hands shaking as he handed over the letter.

"Mrs. Hamilton…he trailed off, taking a long deep breath, "I have reason to believe that your daughter Celeste is my…half-sister…"

Silence lingered in the air. Wes glanced over at Jen hoping that he did upset her in any way with his startling revelation.

"What are you talking about young man?"

He handed her the birth certificate and the letter she had written.

"Oh no…oh no…" she wailed.

"Mrs. Hamilton is everything ok?!" Jen cried running to her aid.

"That man promised me that our children would never find out."

"My father didn't tell me. We discovered the letter and birth certificate inside of an old photo album."

She let out a long sigh.

"Mrs. Hamilton, everything that happened between you and my father isn't any of our business. They only reason we are here is to find out about Celeste," Wes stated.

"What do you want to know about her?"

"Since she is my sibling I would love to meet her if possible."

Mrs. Hamilton reached for a small photo album. They watched as she slowly started turning the pages.

"This…" she said reaching for one of the pictures, "Is one of the only recent pictures I have of my daughter."

Wes and Jen took the picture looking over it. There stood Celeste in her long raven locks and besides her was a very tall man with a muscular built and sandy-colored hair, perched on his shoulders was a small raven-haired boy, who like his mother shared those same piercing blue/green eyes. Wes presumed that this was Celeste's husband and young son all together smiling brightly. Wes looked closely at the young boy, he couldn't help but to think that he may have saw him somewhere before.

"That's Celeste and her husband and their boy. I think that they were on some trip out of the country. We told that girl not go off and marry that man but did she listen? That girl!" she called shaking her head.

"You don't have any idea where Celeste could be?"

She shook her head. "The last I heard from her she and that husband of hers and their boy was living in…somewhere in the jungle or something."

Wes deflated, this was certainly not the news he was hoping to hear.

Mrs. Hamilton sighed. "With my husband and boys all gone…not hearing back from my daughter I have no family left in this world…"

"My two boys are married and have families of their own they moved on…I thought Celeste would be the one to stay here and help take care of me…"

Wes let out a long sigh leaning back in his chair.

"Wes can I see that picture of Celeste and her husband?"

He handed Jen the picture, she turned the picture over staring at the back of the picture.

Jen let out a gasp.

"Did you find something?!"

"Excuse me?" called the registered nurse.

"I'm so sorry but visiting hours are over. I'm going to have ask you guys to leave."

"No problem," Wes said standing.

"You guys are leaving?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hamilton I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

She huffed. "Now…that I have visitors you come and take them away."

"Mrs. Hamilton, I'm very sorry but you know the rules," she said firmly.

Jen reached over gathering the pictures along with the letter and birth certificate.

"Mrs. Hamilton, it was so nice meeting you," Wes said.

"Yes, it was pleasure young man."

Wes reached over embracing the fragile old lady.

"Mrs. Hamilton so nice meeting you," Jen said embracing her.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you as well. What a lovely couple you guys make."

"Thank you," Wes said taking in her compliment.

He and Jen stepped out of the doorway.

"Young man?"

"Yes?"

"Who did you say you where again?"

"Huh?"

"Who are they? And why were they inside my room?"

"Mrs. Hamilton...they were some guests...sorry..." the nurse said shutting her door.

"What was that all about?" Wes asked peering at his wife.

"I'm not sure...but we should probably head on back home."

Wes nodded reaching for Jen's hands. Together they made their way out of the assisted living facility…

* * *

 Wes tossed himself against his sofa sinking into its softness. "Wow what a day!"

"Yeah tell me about it!" Jen called taking a seat next to him.

He turned to his wife. "Jen, I was meaning to ask you, what did find on that picture?"

"Oh that?!"

Jen stood up walking over to their dinner table. "Good thing you don't like to throw away newspapers."

She handed Wes the picture of Celeste, and her husband and the young boy.

"Wait you kept her picture?"

"Turn the picture over and you'll see why."

He cautiously turned the picture over peering at the names scrawled on back of it.

" _Celeste Ann Burrows_ , 25,  _Walter Ramiro Burrows,_  29 and  _Troy Burrows,_  3."

"These names don't ring any bells…"

Jen handed Wes the newspaper. "Do you remember the article about that kid…Troy Burrows?"

Suddenly everything started clicking together inside of Wes' head.

"Jen…no way! No freaking way!"

He opened up the newspaper peering at the name embossed across the headline.

" _13 year old Troy Burrows wins another round in the martial arts world."_

Wes was absolutely astounded; he couldn't believe that he was actually staring at his long-lost sister's child. He sat down the paper turning to Jen. His excitement deflating as a fresh wave of sadness washed over him.

"That's right Troy's father and mother my sister are no longer alive…"

He felt tears welling up inside his eyes. Jen nodded, wrapping her arms around her husband, sharing in his grief.

"Jen…what is this? It's like one thing after another…" he said through broken tears.

She nodded. "I know...I know..."

"Jen…I just realized something…"

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Hamilton doesn't even know that her daughter is gone does she?"

Jen sighed. "No she doesn't."

Wes pulled away from Jen wrapping his head in his hands.

"Wes…what are we going to do?"

"Jen…we didn't come this far to give up…"

"What do you mean?"

"I think that if I want to learn anything about my sister we'll need to go find her son...Troy."

"Yes absolutely!"

* * *

 Early the next day, in the wee hours of daybreak, Wes slipped out of his house. He thought a visit to parents' final resting place to relieve some of his anxiety...

 

 

********

Wes slowly made his way through the narrow pathway. He stopped a few feet short of the all too familiar headstones. Ignoring the ominous chill in the air Wes kneeled placing a small bouquet of flowers inside the small vase between the headstones. He ran his fingers over his father's name etched in the stone marker.

Wes let out a long sigh. "Why dad? Didn't we make a promise with one another not to keep any more secrets?"

"I can't believe that all this time I not only had a sister but another family out there…"

Wes shut his eyes trying to hold back his tears. "I think the most tragic aspect of all of this is that Celeste is gone too. The little sister I never knew existed. Gone…forever…"

Wes cuffed his head in hands. "Father…why?!" he cried.

"Now…guess what Jen and I are one left with the broken pieces of this mess."

Wes took a deep breath trying to calm himself down being angry wasn't going to bring any solution to this crisis. He dropped down to his knees letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"The only thing I asked from you is the truth…that's all father…that's all. Didn't we make a promise that we wouldn't keep any secrets from one another?"

"I don't want you to think that I'm being ungrateful…I truly appreciate everything you have done for me and the life you provided for me." Wes sobbed.

"Dad I know that you probably did this to protect me…but I would have rather known than to find out like this."

He sighed. "I just…" he trailed off, "I hope that Jen and I are doing the right thing trying to find out more about the family I never knew I had…I came here I was hoping for both of your blessings." He said glancing over at his mother's tombstone…

* * *

"Honey!"

With his head hung low, he slowly stepped into Jen's arms.

"Jen I had to go there…" Wes trailed off sobbing.

"Honey I completely understand."

He lifted himself up peering into Jen's eyes. She reached for Wes' face cuffing it gently in her soft hands. She slowly glided her fingers over his fresh tears.

"I needed that reassurance…that we are doing the right thing…"

She nodded pulling Wes into her arms, cradling him in her arms.


	3. Facing the truth

Wes leaned back in his chair recalling how difficult it was for both he and Jen to process everything that had occurred at that point. Wes had to take time off from work because of the mental anguish from it all. One of the things that was always floating in back of Wes' mind since he would remember was what his life would've been like if he had a sibling. The fact that he had one out there just fueled his sadness and anger even more so. But nonetheless, he had to face the cold, hard truth that he would never experience that, seeing how the sister he never knew existed was deceased. Still to this very day Wes would try to imagine what her life was like, how she lived what she liked to eat, he tried imaging what she would sound like. All the things one would imagine how a sibling would be like.

Wes let out a long sigh leaning back against the chair. After they spent time processing the ordeal or as much of it as they could at least, they decided to try and find Troy. Finding Troy seemed like it would help them find some answers to the scattered pieces of the puzzle. He remembered the very long talk he and Jen had over the entire ordeal and whether it would be in Troy's best interest to know that he had other relatives out there. They spent an entire week talking, discussing the matters and how it would affect Troy's life. Wes was sure that Troy didn't know anything about the family drama. Once he and Jen had came to an agreement on the matter they started gathered together information on how they could find Troy. Then Jen remembered the article in paper talking about how Troy was living in one of the local adoption agencies.

He and Jen did not anticipated the difficulties of trying to search for someone inside of the elusive foster-care system.

During their quest they discovered that adoption agencies hardly ever gave out any information over the phone to non-family members. But once Wes started explaining that he was a relative of Troy's, they seem to ease up a little and give them a bit more information. After spending about two weeks or so of being given the run-around by various adoption agencies in the area, they finally were given information on the agency in which Troy lived.

The news of finding out where Troy was bittersweet. Being told that the only way they could get more information on Troy was if they were thinking about adopting him. This took both he and Jen by surprise. It just seemed like one set back after another. Wes honestly hadn't given much thought to actually adopting the teenager. But after thinking things over, the idea of adopting Troy didn't seem like such a bad one. From what Wes and Jen gathered, despite Troy's emotionally withdrawn demeanor, he seemed like a good kid, with a decent head on his shoulders. Troy seemed more like a victim of unfortunate circumstances. Becoming an orphan at such a young age by the loss of both his parents obviously has had a strong effect on him.

Once he and Jen agreed to receiving information on how they could adapt Troy they were giving an appointment to come in and talk to the agency's director.

Wes remembered wondering if he had any other relatives if so why none of him them couldn't have taken him into their home. He wrangled in on that thought; perhaps he would find the answer when they visited the agency.

Perhaps a week had gone by since they had made their appointment, Wes couldn't exactly remember all he could recall was the nervous tension he felt when it came time for he and Jen to visit the adoption agency.

* * *

* * *

 Wes nervously stepped out of the car as he walked over taking Jen's hand.

He sighed.

"Everything will be okay."

He smiled. "I know as long I have you by my side it will be."

The sweet sound of children's laughter, filled Wes' sight and ears as they stepped inside the agency.

"How may I help you guys?" asked the young receptionist.

"We're here to see Mrs. Bailey," Wes said.

"Great, I will let her know that you are here, please have a seat," she said offering up the chairs across from her work station.

"Thanks," Jen said.

They took seats at the one rainbow-colored benches. He leaned back watching the kids. It made him happy seeing all their laughing and smiling faces. Wes chuckled, the colorful benches and seeing the children playing freely inside the jovial and inviting atmosphere was certainly a great tactic to reign in and play on potential hopefuls wanting to adopt.

"All the kids are so cute!" Jen cooed.

Wes turned to his wife smiling. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if they had their own kids. To wake up in the middle of night, changing diapers, hearing a child's first words, watching them grow up and go to kindergarten, the first day of school…the teenage years. He sighed trying to stop his mind from wondering; even if they wanted to have kids Jen's medical condition wouldn't allow her to do so.

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins?"

"Hello, I'm Francine Bailey the program and advocacy director of this faculty," the stocky middle-aged woman announced.

"Nice to meet you," Jen said extending out her hand.

"Very nice to meet you," Wes said.

"Pleasure meeting you as well. If you guys may please follow me."

They followed her inside her office; she shut the door behind them. Wes and Jen took a seat at the leather couch across from her desk. For some odd reason Wes felt more like they were getting ready for a therapy session.

"So Mr. Collins…you and your wife came across some documents showing that you are relative of one of our foster children correct?"

"Yes." Wes answered.

He was startled by her formal matter-o-fact matter.

"May I see the documents?"

"Sure," Jen said pulling the manila envelope from her purse.

Wes watched closely as Mrs. Bailey gazed over the documents. She sat them down peering at Wes and Jen through her thick-rimmed glasses clasping her hands together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins so you are interested in taking over sole guardianship over Troy Burrows?"

Wes glanced at Jen. "Yes."

"Could I ask a question?" Jen said.

"Sure."

"Is this agency aware that Troy's maternal grandmother is still alive? I was asking because from what I read and our counsel told us that if a child loses both of their parents a relative is granted custodial rights over the child."

Mrs. Bailey shook her head, snickering. "I'm happy to see that you guys have done some homework on this matter."

"If I may I would like to share some of Troy's background information with you…even though I'm not supposed to do this…I think these are some things to consider."

"Okay," Wes answered leaning forward, giving her his full attention.

"Troy Burrow, parents are both deceased. Under the law since no one was named or appointed his guardian Troy was declared " _dependent and neglected_." He was immediately placed into foster care. Once it was established that he had living relatives he was placed with his maternal grandmother. But after a year of being in his grandmother's care, the courts no longer deemed her fit to take care of him. Mrs. Hamilton was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, and she lived alone, so Troy was removed from her care. Sadly the courts tried reaching out to her other children but they declined their on their rights to take care of him."

"For the next couple of years, Troy has been in and out of the system, he's been placed with several foster families, been in and out to different adoption agencies. The kid has been spent physically, mentally and emotionally."

"Troy has spent the last two years here in Sliver Hills, waiting for some family to adopt him," she continued.

Wes leaned back in his chair shaking his head. He couldn't believe everything that he was hearing. Then suddenly the conversion he and Jen had with Mrs. Hamilton started playing inside his head. He started thinking over her words realizing something wasn't right or at least he thought so.

"Mrs. Bailey if I may interject something."

"Of course Mr. Collins."

"When we visited Mrs. Hamilton, she gave no signs that she had even meant Troy. Or that she even knew that her daughter had passed."

"Right," called Jen, "She pulled out an old picture of her daughter, husband and their child, and told us that was the last time she had heard from them."

"So how it is possible that she took care of Troy, when didn't even seem to know who he was or what happened to her daughter."

Mrs. Bailey let out a long sigh, "First off I'm not sure how you two came into contact with Mrs. Hamilton but I let me reiterate that she is suffering from Alzheimer's. And it is quite possible that she is going through the advance stages of the disease. One of the most salient aspects of the Alzheimer's is that its victims suffer from frequent and acute memory loss. Mrs. Hamilton at this point may have no recollection of important people and events in her life."

Wes shook his head glancing over at Jen. "Mrs. Bailey we do understand that...but when we showed her a picture of her and her daughter she clearly stated her age and when the picture was and who took it."

"But that's just it Mr. Collins sufferers of Alzheimer's memories come and go. One day they may remember who you are then the very next day they could completely forget their own names."

"Wow...I suppose that would explain why she asked us who we are again once we were leaving her room," Jen stated.

"Right...that definitely makes sense now that I think about."

"I can assure you both that Mrs. Hamilton not only had custody of her grandson, but made aware that her daughter and husband were both deceased. The poor woman probably alone with suffering the ill effects of the disease most likely hasn't gotten over the shock of losing her child."

Dumbfounded by what he was hearing Wes started thinking about Mrs. Hamilton and how terribly sad it was hearing how her illness was causing her to forget her own life and family.

Wes felt a squeeze; he glanced up seeing his wife trying to hold back both her tongue and tears. Wes leaned over tighten his grip on her hand to give her reassurance that he too was feeling the same.

"If you two are serious you must know that adopting a child is a very long, arduous and expensive process. What will speed up this process is the fact that you are a blood relative."

"How long are we talking?" Wes asked.

"The process varies but most cases take an average between six and nine months…but I've had cases that took more than a year to settle."

Jen and Wes gasped.

"Are you serious?!" Jen called.

Mrs. Bailey nodded. "There is something else I really need you too to consider."

"Okay…" Wes said.

"Troy has reached the age of legal consent. He has the legal right to say whether he wants to be adapted or not."

Wes turned to Jen; he could feel his heart sinking into his stomach.

"So you're saying to us that all of our efforts could go in vain if he decides that he doesn't want to be adapted?" Jen said shakily.

"Yes. Mrs. Collins that's exactly what I'm saying."

Wes sucked in a deep breath. "That's a chance we're willing to take," he said trying to fight back the tears.

Mrs. Bailey leaned forward pulling off her glasses. "I understand your frustrations, so I would highly recommend that you two sit down and really think about what you will be stepping into."

"Putting aside the process, this young man has loss not only one but both of his parents at a very young age. Troy is at an extremely fragile and emotional stage of his life. He is at an age when children are becoming more in tune with their feelings, and are more self-aware. He has  _no_  parental guidance to help get where he needs and should be emotionally."

"So you don't think that we should even give this chance?!" Jen asked crossing her arms.

"Jen?!"

Mrs. Bailey shook her head. "No, not all. I would love to see Troy in a permanent place to call home…but having spent more than twenty-something years in this business I've seen families break apart because they weren't ready to take on challenge of raising a child that has emotional issues."

"None of this is Troy's fault…how else would expect a child to act if they lost both of their parents?" Wes asked thinking about the loss of his own mother and father.

"I'm just simply stating that you two really need to think about what you are getting into. You need to step outside of yourself and think about all the selfish reasons you want to adapt."

"Selfish reasons?!" Wes said.

"Yes, think about all the reasons why you want to adapt and put yourself in Troy's shoes and take those reasons and think about how they would make you feel."

Wes sighed trying to understand and process her statement.

"If you guys would like to get this process started, I will need to give you all the paperwork."

"Thank you," Wes answered.

"No problem."

Mrs. Bailey stepped away from her desk, pulling open a file cabinet. She took out a stack of paper that looked like the size of an encyclopedia sitting them in front of Wes and Jen.

"This is paperwork advising you of your legal rights, brochures, pamphlets, explaining the state laws of the adoption process."

"Is there at any point during this process that we will get the to meet Troy?" Wes asked looking over the thick stacks of paper.

"Of course, but that will happen later in the process. That is if Troy agrees to the be adopted."

"There is something else to keep in mind."

"What else could there be?" Jen jibed.

"Even though the Courts express that they prefer family members to take custody of foster children, that doesn't mean that every relative who applies for custody is granted it. I have a strong feeling that you guys would be granted sole guardianship but…there have been some cases where even though they are fit they weren't granted custody."

Wes sighed, "I guess that is chance we must take."

"Very well, take this with you look over it and have your counsel give me a call."

"Will do," Jen said.

"Any other questions or concerns?"

"No…I think that's it for now…" Wes said standing.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Collins," she said extending out a hand.

Wes and Jen stepped out of her office. Feeling broken and defeated Wes slowly strode over towards the exit. Wes glanced up, he caught sight of a tall, raven haired teenager over in a far corner. He was sitting alone, reading a book. From what he gathered, Wes had a strong feeling that he had caught sight of his long loss nephew Troy Burrows. He stopped staring over at the teen, hoping he would turn so he could confirm his suspicions.

"Wes what are you doing?"

He peered at Jen, in silence turning his attention back over to the teen. Within a matter of seconds, he turned in Wes' direction. Their eyes made contact; Wes nodded seeing that it was in fact Troy. He recognized those piercing blue/green eyes. The longer he stared the more he felt as if he was staring into the eyes of deceased father. Those were the very same eyes that glared at Wes when his father was disappointed in him. Troy soon turned away, sticking his nose back into the novel he was reading.

"Wes, honey let's get going."

Wes turned away trying to shake himself out of the daze and the surreality of seeing Troy for the first time in his life.


	4. Home is where the heart lies

 "Uncle Wes?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…Troy…what's up?" he said leaning forward in his chair.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to go hangout with some friends."

"Of course…have fun!"

"Thanks."

He watched Troy till he disappeared behind the a-jar door. Wes smiled. All the tears, hard work, clearly have paid off. Just seeing Troy smile made him feel good. He and Jen had worried how he would react to not only someone wanting to adopt but finding out that the people wanting to adopt him was one of his long-lost relatives.

Once he and Jen started the adaption process, the agency notified Troy that a couple wanted to adapt him; to their surprise he didn't fight or protest the potential of being adapted. Mrs. Bailey told them that at this point Troy most likely no longer cared; after-all he had been emotionally withdrawn from the whole process for quite sometime.

Finally after about six and half months they would finally have their chance to meet Troy. Mrs. Bailey asked if they needed a mediator, but he and Jen decline the offer. They didn't want their first meeting with Troy to feel so impersonal. He clearly recalled the moment when he and Jen cautiously walked over to the round table in the corner of the agency. There was Troy sitting, staring blankly ahead emotionless.

Wes had never felt so nervousness in all his life as they took a seat across from the stoic teenager.

* * *

"Troy I'm Wes and this is my wife Jen," he said reaching out a hand.

Troy slowly turned to the couple meekly grasping Wes' hand.

"It's a pleasure finally getting to meet you," Wes said.

"We're so happy that we're finally able to meet you!"

Troy cracked a small smile, but remained mute, staring blankly at the two of them.

"Troy...we have some good news...you should be getting out here in another week or two," Wes said staring into his cold, apathetic eyes.

Troy remained quiet.

Wes leaned back sighing; he was starting to understand what Mrs. Bailey had told them the entire time how emotionally withdrawn Troy was.

"How are you related to me?"

Wes and Jen glanced back at one another both startled by Troy's fiery question.

"Well, Troy your mother is actually my half-sister…we have the same father."

"What?!…that's crazy...my mother only had  _two_ …brothers!"

Wes and Jen were afraid something like this would happen, so they made sure to bring in some proof to Troy. Wes pulled out a manila folder, laying out the birth certificate, the picture of Troy's mother and grandmother, along with the picture of him, his mother and father.

Troy peered down at the everything before him, glancing back at him and Jen.

"Go ahead take a look at everything," Wes urged.

"Where did you get all of this from?"

"We found the birth certificate inside one of my father's old photo albums. These pictures are from your grandmother Nancy Hamilton."

Troy picked up the picture of both his parents and himself, he turned the picture over staring at the names scrawled on the back of it.

"This is crazy…how can I have another uncle…I don't understand!" he cried.

"Troy I know this a lot for you to process…and I'm really sorry you had to find out this way but I am  _your_  uncle."

Troy let out a long sigh leaning back in his chair. Sulking he lowered his head to the ground crossing his arms.

Wes glanced over at his wife, clutching her hand. He really hadn't anticipated the intense emotional reaction that his revelation would cause.

"Troy I understand how you feel…" he started trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"No…you don't!"

"Trust me I do…when I found out that I had a sister out that I never knew…I exploded…I wondered how my father could keep such a secret from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was barely a year ago that we found out that I even had a sister."

"So…you didn't know about my mother?"

Wes shook his head. "No…apparently your sister didn't know about me neither. None of knew the other even existed."

Wes opened up the manila folder, pulling out another photo.

Troy picked up the picture. "Is this my grandfather?" he asked staring at the small photo of Albert Collins smiling brightly with his sparkling blue/green eyes, slick jet-black hair, neatly dressed in one of pristine business suits.

Troy sighed sitting the picture down on the table.

"Yes," Wes answered, picking up the picture of his father.

"You and your mother share  _these_  same eyes," he called softly.

Troy leaned over cuffing his head in his hands.

"Troy?!" he called.

"Is everything ok?!" Jen asked.

Troy looked up at Wes with his red and tear-stricken eyes. "I'm sorry…I can't believe all of this…" he sobbed.

"Troy?!"

Wes wasn't sure what came over him as he made his way over to Troy wrapping the jilted teenager in his arms. Perhaps it was that insatiable craving to give him the tender love and care that he knew Troy so deserved.

"Troy…trust me I know it's a lot to bear and understand," he said cradling Troy in his arms.

"Why?"

"Why…what?" Wes asked pulling away.

"Why are you guys going through all this trouble over me? I just don't understand."

"It's simple…you're  _family_  and we take care of our own."

Wes had no idea; the impact of his words would have on Troy. They sent him into emotional overdrive. Troy started sobbing uncontrollably; Wes could feel him shaking in his arms. He pulled Troy in closer, trying to fight back his own tears. They pulled apart; Wes peered into the distraught teenager's red eyes.

"Troy…trust me if we had known about you and your family you've never been here in the first place. Regardless of that all that you have a family now, and my wife and I are going to take good care of you."

Jen nodded wrapping her arms tightly around both her husband and Troy.

Troy smiled. "Thank you," he whispered glancing at both Wes and Jen.

* * *

Wes smiled; he and Jen hadn't expected such the explosion of raw emotions. It was as if all the penned up emotions had come pouring all at once from the stoic, unassuming teenager. Truth be told, Wes was happy that their meeting had evoked such a response; it had somehow reassured him they had made the right decision. He leaned over picking up the framed picture, seeing this picture always made him smile. There standing and smiling brightly between him and Jen was Troy their newly adopted son/nephew.

Wes leaned forward vividly remembering the  _day_  they took the cherished photo.

* * *

"Hey kid you ready to go?"

"Sure am!"

Wes reached over the small bunk-bed grabbing one of Troy's bags.

"We can't wait to show you your new home!" Jen called excitedly.

Troy smiled.

They stepped out of his room quietly making their way towards the front doors. Silence surrounded them as they made their way through the maze of children and adults.

"Mrs. Bailey!" Wes called.

"I'm pleased to see that everything turned out in all of your favors Troy…Mr. and Mrs. Collins."

"Yes, so are we!" Wes called happily glancing at Troy.

Mrs. Bailey stepped over to Troy wrapping her arms around him. "Troy, while I'm sad to see you go…its great seeing you smile I know that you will have the rich, filling life that you so deserved."

"Thank so much Mrs. Bailey."

"I know this maybe too much to ask but do you think I could take a picture of you all?"

Wes glanced between Troy and Jen. "Sure why not!"

"Thank you. If you guys don't mind let's step outside."

They all stepped out into the front entrance. Wes set aside Troy's things, as they gathered around the edge of the staircase.

"Troy you get in the middle," Wes suggested stepping aside.

Troy stepped in the middle as he and Jen wrapped their arms around him.

"Alright…everyone smile!"

Wes quickly glanced at Troy and his wife, before turning back to Mrs. Bailey.

"Mrs. Bailey could you please send us a copy of the picture?" Jen asked.

"Of course! Thanks so much guys. Please take care and well wishes!"

"Troy…time to take you home!" Wes called happily guiding Troy over to their vehicle...

* * *

Wes stepped away from his desk, peering outside the drawn curtains. Two years later, here they were altogether now as one happy family. Having Troy in their home, seem to make his and Jen's life complete. He smiled glazing out the window into the bright afternoon sunlight. Wes was finally having the family that he always longed for. Wes was happy that Troy was from what he could tell adjusting well to their new life in Harwood County. They moved over to the quiet suburban town a little over a month ago to start-up a martial-arts non-profit group.

"Wes?"

He turned his attention over to the door.

"Jen!"

She smiled stepping over to her husband.

Wes wrapped his arms around her. "Wow…I still can't believe that today marks the anniversary of that day…"

"That's certainly a day I'll never forget."

"I don't think any of us  _ever_  will."

"I'm happy that everything worked out for the better," Jen said.

"Yes, me too...especially for Troy's sake."

"Glad that he was given the chance to see his grandmother before she passed away," Jen said turning to Wes.

"I know…you can tell that even through the advanced Alzheimer's that she recognized him," Wes called sadly.

"Definitely, I think in the end we all got what we wanted. Troy got the family he always longed for…and so did we."

Wes stared into Jen's eyes, he never thought after she discovered that she could never bear children on her own those many years ago that she still wanted to try to have a family of their own. It was a touchy subject for her, as he thought about the idea of adoption but never knew how to approach it with her. Wes leaned over wrapping Jen tightly in his arms.

He started feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wes…" she chuckled, "Squeeze me any tighter than I wouldn't be able to breathe."

"I'm sorry…" he trailed off.

"What is it?" she asked pulling away from him.

"With Troy here, I know that he's just my nephew but he feels like the  _child..._ I've always wanted. Beside our wedding day…I can't think of a time I felt  _this_ good. Sometimes it almost scares me…how good it feels," Wes confessed.

Jen smiled leaning against him. "Believe it…we've given this opportunity to experience what true happiness feels like."

Wes nodded taking in his wife's words.

"I'm going to downstairs and start on dinner. Where's Troy by the way? I didn't see him out in the back yard."

"He's out with some friends."

"That's great…I'm really happy to hear that he's enjoying life here in Harwood County."

"Yeah…me too," Wes agreed.

Jen stepped away making her way back downstairs.

He turned staring out the window. Wes was happy and all but there was something that deeply troubled him. He didn't know what to make of the recent on-set of monster attacks on the city. They started not long after they moved into Harwood County. Katie and Trip sent them a message over two years ago warning them that there could be an attack from an alien invader sometime in the near future. They couldn't exactly tell him and Jen where the attacks would occur but they had gotten word from some of their space cohorts that danger could be heading into Earth's atmosphere in the near future.

Wes and Jen both thought it was ironic that they both happened to move into a town where the attacks started occurring. He walked over to the large bookshelf, kneeling besides it. Wes typed in the pin to the small safe, pulling out the contents inside. He ran his fingers over his chrono morpher just seeing it bought back so many memories of the times he spent as leader of the Time Force Power Rangers. Wes reached inside picking up Jen's morpher. He was hoping that they wouldn't have to use these again…but he wasn't so sure with the current danger that seems to plague their town. He placed the morphers back inside the safe. He did take comfort in that fact that there was a new team of Power Ranges out there protecting their city. Wes still couldn't shake the feeling that the time would come when he, Jen and possibility even Eric would get the chance to become Power Rangers again. Wes chuckled, at the idea of becoming a Power Ranger once again, those were distant memories, but accepting his duties as a Power Ranger meant a life-time commitment to fight and protect the universe from the perils of evil.

Settling in on these thoughts, Wes sighed shut the morphers back inside the safe, heading downstairs.


	5. Side-B Troy Burrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting to write a parallel story for both Troy and Wes. For some crazy reason as soon as I thought of this story I thought of a those old-school boom-boxes and the cassette tapes, and how if you wanted to hear the remix of a song you would just flip it over to the other side. I also wanted to try to fill in the gaps and give Troy some kind of back-story.

Troy dangled his feet over the small railing of the abandoned pier. He leaned back taking in the warm afternoon sun, and the fresh balmy air taking in the peacefulness and the serenity the forest offered. Troy accidentally stumbled upon the remote area a while ago during that time that he was looking for an escape from the horrific music from the Warstar Dizcord. He had decided to take the short detour over to the remote area of the Harwood County Park before meeting up with Jake, Noah, Emma and Gia at Ernie's Brain Freeze for a study session. He enjoyed solitude; it was something Troy strangely found comfort it. He reached into his back pocket, looking over the picture of himself, his mother and father. It was the same picture that his uncle had shown him the day they finally meant at the Silver Hills adoption agency.

He was too young to even remembering taking but still it allowed Troy to savor the few memories he had of his parents. Troy was truly grateful for his Uncle Wesley and Aunt Jen for taking him into their home and bringing him into their lives. But at the same time he still had this longing for his own parents.

Troy let out a long sigh, why were these thoughts flooding his mind all of a sudden?

Then it occurred to him that today marked the second anniversary of his  _homecoming_ , as his Uncle and Aunt called it. He chuckled, that was certainly an interesting day, with him finally escaping the foster care system, and gaining a permanent place to call home with his own family. Nonetheless he still couldn't help but to think about his parents and how different his life would have turned out if they were still alive.

Troy's mind started wondering about that time when he was 10 years old when he unintentionally learned the truth about what happened to his parents.

* * *

Troy kicked a pile of sand, as he pulled himself back on the small swing. He pouted, swinging slowly thoroughly the air. The sights of sounds of his fellow classmates filled his sight and ears as he watched them all playing together happily over inside of the sandbox.

"Troy sweetie?"

"Why are you over here all by yourself?"

"Because none of the other kids want to play with me…"

"Sweetie that's not true."

"It is too!"

"Sweetie…c'mon we will go over there together," the teacher urged.

"NO!"

Troy continued pulling himself on the small swing. The teacher sighed, holding the swing stopping him in mid-air.

"Why did you stop me from going?"

"Troy please step down off the swing."

He pouted climbing down from the swing. The teacher hobbled down to her knees grabbing both his small hands.

"Troy would you care to tell me why you feel like the others kids don't want to play with you?"

"They always laughing at me."

"Why are they laughing at you?"

He shrugged his tiny shoulders throwing up his hands.

"Sweetie, no one in my class is going to laugh or make fun of anyone, I'm sorry for not noticing before but I want you to come with me," she said standing.

"Ok."

He and his teacher slowly walked over to the small sandy box where Troy's classmates were playing together. Some of the children stopped playing staring at Troy.

"C'mon Troy go inside."

He shook his head; the looks of classmates scared him. Some kids started pointing and laughing; while others remained mute quietly watching him. Troy felt tears gathering at the base of his eyes, he tore away from his teacher sitting under the tall-plastic slide. Troy gathered his face in his hands, he didn't want to his teacher or his classmates to see him crying; after-all crying was only something girls did when they were sad.

"Children that is no way to treat your classmate, there will be no tolerance of this inside my class, now I want you all to go and say you're sorry to Troy now!"

Troy looked up and saw a flurry of familiar faces surrounding him. A barrage of apologies flooded his ears; he covered them trying to drown them all out. Troy didn't care for their apologies he knew they didn't mean of it. He looked up seeing how they all had scattered about around the vast playground. Free, Troy slowly stepped from underneath the slide, slowly walking back over to the solo swing in the far corner of the playground. Once again alone and alienated, he sat down in the plastic seat lifting his feet, gathering as much momentum as he could, to take himself off the ground...

* * *

"Great job Troy!" his teacher said giving him a high-five as he headed back over to his desk.

Ignoring the giggles and whispering around him Troy leaned over sticking his nose back into their math book. He had been the only student in his class that was able to figure out the long division problem. Troy sighed, he knew he should feel happy about being able to solve the problem but that quickly faded when he took a look at the scowling faces of some of his classmates. He picked up his pencil scratching the lead against a blank page in his notebook...

* * *

Troy sat down the curb, tightening the small red and black backpack around his back. He cuffed his head in his small hands, watching all his fellow classmates as they ran into their schools buses. He too, was waiting on a bus, but unlike them it was a bus to take him to a home that he shared with many others children whom like him parents were away. Nonetheless seeing them all smiling and laughing as they ran into their parents' arms still made him very sad. He missed his own parents very much.

"Troy time to go."

He looked up at his teacher, taking her hand as she guided over to small bus. As he was stepping into the bus, she stopped Troy turning him towards her.

"Troy, I'm really sorry about what happened today, but I promise that it I wouldn't it happen again."

She gathered Troy into her arms. He felt slight comfort in her warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said turning away stepping on the bus.

Troy slowly slid into the seat behind the old, wrinkly bus driver. He leaned over peering out the side window, wishing that he too like his classmates could be going home with his own parents...

* * *

Troy sat his backpack down next to his small wooden desk. He climbed into the large chair, opening up  _The Emerald Quest: A Noan Winter adventure,_ novel that his teacher had given to him. She had given him the novel because she had remembered Troy mentioning that his parents were away in a faraway country on an adventure. He leaned over taking a small sip of his juice.

"Troy?!"

"What is it?"

"You wanna come play monopoly with us?"

"No thanks."

"We really were hoping you would come out join us."

Troy turned peering at his friend Kevin a tall African-American kid with curly hair. "I'm sorry but I want to finish reading this."

"Ok," Kevin sighed walking out the room they shared.

Troy sighed, sitting his head against the desk he was tired from the long day at school and dealing with his classmates. He started thinking about the incident at the playground. Troy dared not to tell his teacher the real reasons why his classmates laughed at him. Some of them laughed at how he always liked to answer their teacher's questions, others made fun of him for reading, or how he looked or talked. It especially made him sad when someone would ask him about his parents. He would tell them that his parents were away on a long vacation and that they would be coming back for him very soon.

Troy turned his attention back over to the novel.

Reading always made him happy, it helped him escape and be able to imagine himself in a distance place, somewhere far removed from the teasing, bullying, laughing classmates, the shared bedroom and the barrage of children he had to shove though on a daily basis just to get something to eat. He stuck his nose back into the novel imaging that like the character Noan Winter could be by his parents' side assisting them on some great adventure...

* * *

"Alright kids time for bed light out!" Mrs. Taylor called clicking off the lights inside the room, shutting the door.

Troy and his other three roommates, his friend Kevin who was the same age as him and two other boys, 11-year-old, tall red-headed boy named Eric, and his other close friend 13-year-old Sam all giggled as they climbed into their beds. Troy climbed into the bottom-bunk pulling the covers back, climbing inside. Over on the other side of the room, Troy heard both Sam and his bunk-mate chatting away.

"Hey Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love."

"What?!" Troy asked with a giggle.

"I really like Julia…she soooo pretty!" Kevin wailed dangling his head over from over the top bunk.

Troy smiled. "Yeah she is really pretty." He agreed thinking about how Julia's dark hair and bright blue eyes reminded him of his mother.

"I think I will ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Cool."

"But I don't know how to ask her…"

Troy shrugged.

He wasn't sure himself of what or how a boy would ask a girl if they wanted to be their girl-friend. Then he thought of something that would sure make Kevin laugh.

"If you ask Julia to be your girlfriend…you know you're going to have to  _kiss_ her."

"Oooooh…I have to  _kiss_ her?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow…I can't do that! Kissing girls is ewwww!" Kevin cried leaning back over into his top bunk.

Troy snickered pulling the covers over his head...

A long drawn out yawn escaped Troy. Once he felt that all his friends were asleep, he pulled the covers away, clicking on the small night-light next to his bed. He quietly pulled the novel out from under his pillow, opening up to the bookmarked page he left off on. Troy hated that he couldn't share his love for reading with his friends, but he didn't want to take the chance that they too like his classmates would start making fun of him. Besides, reading gave Troy an excuse to stay up late. He thought that if he were to go sleep he may miss the moment when his parents would call out to him, telling that it was time for him to come home with them…

"Troy?!"

"Sam?!" He cried shaken and startled.

"Hey little dude what are still doing awake?" he asked sitting beside Troy.

He sat up, quickly sliding his novel underneath his pillow.

"How come you are up?"

"I had to go to the bathroom."

Sam chuckled. "Troy…it's okay…"

"What?!"

"I know that you're reading a book."

"You do?"

Sam nodded. "Can I see the book?"

Troy pulled the novel out from under his pillow.

"This is a really good book."

Sam flipped through pages of the novel. Troy smiled, a sense of relief washing over him. He was happy that his friend didn't make fun of him for his love of reading.

"You're almost done with this."

Troy nodded. "It's getting really good…it reminds me so much of my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah…I think of them every time I read this book."

"How so?"

"My parents are out there on a journey in some faraway land, searching for some great treasure."

"I wish like Noan I could join them. I miss them so much."

Sam chuckled wrapping an arm around Troy.

"Troy…we all miss our parents. Well, those of us who actually gotten the chance to meet or like you know who our parents were."

"How about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"What do they do? What are they like?"

Sam sighed. "I never meant my parents."

"Oh…you haven't?"

Sam shook his head.

"How could you have not meant your parents?" Troy asked innocently.

He couldn't understand how someone couldn't have known who they parents are.

"All I remember being told was that the reason I'm here is because I have no parents and that someday someone out there will want to take me into their family."

Troy could feel the sadness inside his close friend's voice. "Oh…Sam…" Troy said leaning in closer to his friend, "When my parents come back I will ask them if you can come live with us…I know they will like you!" Troy cried joyfully.

Sam pulled away from Troy shaking his head.

"Sam…is something wrong?"

"Troy…you do know that all of us here are all orphans?"

"Oh yeah…" Troy trailed off.

He wasn't too sure what orphan meant but he agreed not wanting to look foolish in front of his friend.

"None of us have parents…including  _you_ …"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Troy…you don't have parents that's why we are  _all_  here because none of us have anyone to take care of us. So we're all here in this place waiting for some family to take us home so we can have parents."

Troy gripped his chest; he felt his heart racing inside. "No…I have parents…they are away on an adventure…and will be coming back for me really soon!"

"Troy…no they're not."

"Yes…they are…that's what my grandmother told me."

Sam sighed, sliding out of Troy's bed.

"Sam?!"

His cries fell on deaf ears.

Tired and frustrated Troy clicked off the nightlight sliding back underneath the covers throwing them over his head...

* * *

Around 7 a.m. the next morning, Troy quickly headed for the boy's bathroom. Troy was on a mission this morning. He wanted to get to the bottom of what Sam had told him about being an orphan and that he like the others had no parents. He knew the perfect person to go to and ask. He wanted to get there before the other boys could; otherwise he would have to wait his turn after all the older boys had finished. Troy headed over for one of the sinks. He splashed some of the water against his face. He grabbed his small bag with his uniform, changing inside one of the stalls.

Troy was nearly trampled by a rush of boys as he stepped out of the stall. He watched them hurdling all around the inside of the bathroom rushing over to empty sinks with their bags and school clothes in hand. He made his way through the tangle of boys rushing out of the chaotic scene...

Troy stopped outside of the Mrs. Taylor's office. He gripped his belly feeling the pangs of hunger rumbling inside.

Troy sighed, "I'll feed you later, after I talk to Mrs. Taylor about what Sam said."

"Good morning."

He turned to the familiar sweet voice. "Mrs. Taylor."

"Troy what brings you by this early in the morning?"

Troy opened his mouth to speak but his voice had become hitched inside his throat.

"Is everything okay?"

He shook his head.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Mrs. Taylor…could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure honey…I'll be with you in a second."

Relived to have found his voice Troy leaned against the door frame of her office. He hadn't got a wink of sleep the previous night. All he could think about was the startling conversation that he and Sam had the night before.

"Troy."

He stepped inside her office. She shut the door behind him taking a seat at her large desk. Troy hopped into the large wooden chair across from her desk.

"So Troy is there something on your mind?" she clasped her hands peering at him through her thick-rimmed glasses.

"Mrs. Taylor is it true that all the kids here don't have parents?"

She let out a long sigh nodding her head.

"Including me?"

"Yes…sweetie…"

Troy swallowed hard. "How is that true? My grandmother told me that my parents are away on an adventure and that they would be coming back for me?!"

"Oh my goodness my dear…I believe that your grandmother was just saying that to protect you from the truth…"

"What truth?!"

"Sweetie…I don't know how I can break this to you…but your parents wouldn't be coming back for you…"

"What do you mean?!" he asked cutting her off.

"Sweetie your parents are gone…"

"Gone…what do you mean by that?"

Mrs. Taylor stood walking over to Troy taking a sit beside him. "I'm sorry honey but your parents are in upstairs in a better place," she said soften her tone.

She pointed a finger up towards the ceiling. Troy peered intensely at Mrs. Taylor; suddenly realizing what she meant.

"NO!" Troy wailed, "You don't mean…" he trailed off.

"Yes." She nodded.

Troy stood to his feet, feeling the tears gathering inside the back of his eyes.

She pulled Troy into her arms wrapping her arms around him.

"No…let me go!" he sobbed.

Troy broke feel of Mrs. Taylor grasp running from her office. Everything was a blur as he ran into his room, kicking back the covers screaming into his pillow...

* * *

Troy leaned over the railing peering out into the lake watching the wind blow small combers across the vast lake. He slid the picture back into his back pocket sighing. Learning the true faith of his parents sent had sent Troy into a downward spiral. He recalled losing all interest in school, his friends, everything in his life that had meant anything to Troy seem to have lost its purpose. Troy cuffed his head inside his hands, feeling the tears gathering inside them, recalling those painful memories were just too much to bear.

He pulled his hands away wiping away the sad tears. Mrs. Taylor had tried everything in her power to comfort Troy. But no amount of therapy, counseling, or comfort even from her or his friends could pull Troy out of his slump. Eventually over time he did find something that would help him pull him out of his depression.

Martial Arts.

Troy stepped away from the pier, flashing a left round-house to the bark of a nearby redwood. He took a couple of quick right and left jabs at the tree. Troy leaned back against the tall redwood taking in the warm sunlight peeking through its branches remembering the moment Mrs. Taylor told him that they were transferring him to another adoption agency in Angel Grove. It was there that Troy meant a mentor that not only helped him discover his love and passion for martial arts but also helped transform his life.


	6. Revived Spirit

Troy leaned against the tall redwood tree pulling his leather jacket closer to his body as a chill breezed through the area. He glanced down at his watch; he still had about half an hour till it was time to meet up with his friends. Friends, Troy never believed in his wildest dreams that he would come across people like Noah, Jake, Gia and Emma that genuinely cared for him and his well-being. After all he had grown into a reclusive, introvert that thrived on the fact that his stoic nature often didn't allow people to read his emotions. Nonetheless, Troy was happy that the time he was spending getting to know his family and friends was helping pull him out of the shy, withdrawn state that he had grown so accustomed too after so many years.

Troy started pondering more on these thoughts after-all having spending so many years being shuffled between fosters families and adoption agencies it was great having a place to call home with his Uncle and Aunt and spending time with his best-friends. As a young child Troy remembered some of the friends he made. Some of his good friends actually were the kids that he lived with inside of the adoption agency. But it wasn't until he was involuntarily moved over to the adoption agency in Angel Grove that Troy not only found an outlet for his frustrations, and anger but it was there that he discovered the meaning of true friendship through his martial arts mentor. Troy peered into the bright cloudless skies allowing his mind to wonder back to those moments in time…

* * *

Troy huffed leaning back against the stark white wall watching some of the kids playing together at some of the tables inside the agency. He turned his attention over to the sound of laughter coming from the far corner across the large room. He quietly watched some of the kids sharing what seems like secrets among themselves. It had been about 3 ½ months since Troy moved from his previous adoption agency over to the smaller agency in Angel Grove. Troy sighed; he missed the place, as he often thought of his close friends, Kevin, Sam and Eric. He missed all the times they would stay up late, laughing and talking, he missed the times he spent playing games with them, Troy even missed old Mrs. Taylor and her constant lectures.

Troy didn't care for his new school, or his teachers, the only thing that gave him slight comfort was that his classmates didn't really make fun of him or laugh him as much as his previous classmates had done. Nonetheless, despite all that Troy still longed for the comfort of his close friends and the life he had at the other agency.

"Troy?"

"Hey…Nathan…" Troy said peering at the tall, sandy-haired 14-year-old.

Nathan was one of the first kids that Troy befriended. As odd as it may seem, Troy felt a strange connection to Nathan from the moment they meant. In some strange way he sort of reminded Troy of his father, perhaps it was the height, sandy-colored hair, and his kind attitude and the caring he showed towards him that reminded Troy of such.

"You okay?"

Troy nodded.

"You sure?" Nathan asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah…I think so…"

Nathan chuckled pulling a thick belt of yellow fabric around his stomach. Troy turned to Nathan glancing up and down at him.

"What is it Troy?"

"I wanted to ask you…where do you go wearing that white robe? And what is this yellow belt thing around your stomach?"

Nathan chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Troy furrowed his brows; he didn't understand why Nathan found his questions so amusing.

"This," he said pulling the sleeves of his uniform, "is my martial arts uniform, and this thing around my stomach is my yellow belt. You get different colored belts when you move up in rank in martial arts."

"You're taking martial arts classes? So that's where you've been going to after school?"

Nathan nodded.

"Wow…that's pretty cool!" Troy remarked, "I didn't know kids could learn martial arts."

Troy had heard of martial arts, only from what he had remembered seeing on television or movies. But he didn't think it was something that regular kids like them could actually get to learn.

"Yeah…of course…everyone can learn martial arts…I love it…it's a lot of fun!"

Troy smiled, feeling excitement in his friend's voice.

"Oh…Troy would you like to come to class with me?"

Troy's eyes lit with excitement. "I can do that?!"

"Yeah…they always let people come and try out class."

"Awesome!"

"The bus to take us there is leaving in a few minutes let's go grab you some comfortable clothes and let Mrs. Johnson know that you will be joining me for class today."

Nathan wrapped an arm around Troy, leading him over towards the room they shared...

* * *

"You boys have everything?" asked Mrs. Johnson.

"I think so," Troy answered reaching down tying one of his loose shoe strings.

"You ready to go?"

Troy nodded eagerly.

Nathan walked over towards the door stepping outside with his small gym bag in hand.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I think you will really enjoy the martial arts class."

"Thanks, Mrs. Johnson."

She stepped besides Troy wrapping an arm around his small shoulders. "I think this will be really good for you."

Troy peered at her questioning her statement. "What do you mean?"

She chuckled, "What I 'm getting at is that I think these martial arts classes will offer some good healing for your soul…"

Troy smiled, still unsure of what she meant, but he took in her words, Mrs. Johnson always seems to have his best interest in her heart he noticed that from the moment he came into the agency.

"Thanks."

Troy stepped away following Nathan to the bus waiting for them outside…

* * *

Troy nervously stepped off the bus, closely following behind Nathan. He could feel the butterflies floating around inside his belly along with the cool, crisp air as it whipped through his hair.

"After you," Nathan said opening up one of the doors.

As Troy stepped inside; he was greeted by the sights and sounds of laughter, from a rainbow of children from all age groups. He watched some of them flipping around on the massive blue mat stretched across the gym. Troy turned his attention over to a far corner watching some kids kicking and punching some large punching bags in the far corner. A loud knocking sound stirred Troy's attention; he looked over at the large black cage in another corner. Inside he seen what looked like an older adult perhaps one of the instructors and one of the older possibly a teenager wrestling around the large cage with each other.

"Troy?!"

"Yes?" he cried turning his attention back over to Nathan.

"Come with me so I can introduce you Sensei."

Troy nodded, feeling those butterflies fluttering faster inside his belly.

"Sensei?"

"How's it going Nathan?!"

Troy watched the two exchange pleasantries with one another.

"Sensei, I bought a friend with me."

"Is that so?"

Nathan nodded, he stepped aside revealing Troy's presence.

"Hey young man."

"Hello," Troy called meekly.

The Sensei chuckled, stepping closer to him and Nathan.

"My name is Adam Park," he said extending out a hand, "everyone here refers to me as Sensei or Sensei Park."

"Nice to meet you, Sensei Park…my name is Troy Burrows."

Troy nervously gripped Adam's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Troy…so were you planning on joining us for class today?"

Troy nodded.

"Great…class will be starting soon, I'm going to go get dressed, Nathan why don't you show Troy how to properly warm-up for class.

"Yes Sir!" Nathan answered bowing before him.

Sensei Park made a slight bow, turning away. Troy watched the spiky-hair Asian male with the warm smile till he disappeared behind an  _employee only_  set of doors.

"C'mon Troy…we should go warm-up like Sensei instructed."

Nathan led Troy over towards a small group of children in the center of the large room...

"Good afternoon class!"

All the laughing and chatter ceased, the room grew silent, and Troy watched the kids make a long formation in front of Sensei Park. He was surprised at the how attentive and how well-disciplined the kids became once the Sensei came around. Troy stepped besides his friend, following Nathan's lead he placed his hands behind his back.

"Good afternoon Sensei," the class echoed in unison.

Sensei Park locked his arms against his body bowing before the class.

"Oss!" he called.

Troy glanced around wondering what that meant.

"Oss!" everyone around him called, bowing before Sensei Park.

Troy was a bit startled by the formalities.

"That was a greeting used by both martial arts instructors and their students to greet one another," said Sentai Park.

"Class," Sensei Park said, turning his attention over towards Troy, "I would like you all to welcome our guest Troy; he is going to join us for class this afternoon."

He felt the pangs of nervousness float though his belly, as he watched the entire class turn their attention towards him. Troy attempted a smiled, making a slight bow towards the kids. Many of them replied back with a smile, and some even waved, this really surprised Troy. He hadn't expected such warm greetings from the strangers.

"Class let's get started, today we're going to start practice with some basic jabs and hooks." Sensei Park pulled his black uniform closer to his body spreading his legs shoulder-length apart.

"Now class spread your legs out shoulder-length apart, tightening your fists as you bring your hands against your body as so."

Troy glanced over at Nathan and then back at Sensei Park, trying to copy their stances.

"Troy hold your arms against your body like this," Nathan said guiding Troy's arms where they needed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Nathan turned his attention back over towards Sensei Park.

Troy peered at Sensei Park out of the corner of his eye. He saw him quietly observing the class from the far corner of the room. He turned his attention back over towards the mirrored wall, focusing his attention on the moves...

"Oss!" Sensei Park bowed, "good job guys! Class dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" the kids chanted bowing before him.

The kids all scattered about the gym laughing, chatting.

"Good job Troy," a girl called.

"Thanks."

"Yeah you did good today," another kid called.

Troy smiled; their comments made him feel good.

"Hey dude awesome job!" Nathan called slapping his hand.

"Thanks!"

He and Troy stepped away from the mats. He wiped away the beads of sweat dripping from his head. He glanced at his image in the mirrored wall; his raven hair was matted against his forehead. Troy sucked in a long deep breath, he hadn't done anything so intensive in his life, and yet he found it quite enjoyable.

"Nathan…Troy?!"

They both turned their attention over to the voice behind them.

"As always great job Nathan," Adam said wrapping an arm around the teenager.

"Thanks, Sensei."

"Troy, you were great today."

Troy smiled, feeling his face grow warm.

"Thanks Sensei."

"I think you're natural martial artists."

Troy remained mute he was at a loss for words.

"So, Troy would you like join us tomorrow for class?"

"Yes!"

"Great…let's give this a trial run for the next week, and we can sit down and talk about if you would like to join the class, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great!"

"Awesome…see you guys tomorrow, I need to prepare for my next class."

Both he and Nathan bowed before Sensei Park, Troy watched him till he disappeared from his sight.

"Hey Troy we better get a move on it...we don't want to miss the bus."

Troy quickly gathered his things running over to Nathan...

* * *

Troy took a couple of steps away from the tree flashing a couple of quick jabs through the chilly air. He hadn't anticipated not only enjoying martial arts class, but meeting someone as caring and kind-hearted like his instructor Adam Park. Troy recalled enjoying class so much that he decided after the third lesson to join the class. He later found out that Sensei Park had offered his classes free of charge to the kids of the adoption agency. Being in the martial arts class with Nathan seems to help fill that void inside of him. Every aspects of Troy's life seem to follow his elated state. His was getting along with his peers at the agency; he was more engaged in his schoolwork. The bullying and teasing didn't bother him as much; it was probably due to the fact that he now defend himself.

Then a thing called life snatched away his happiness. He looked into the skies recalling the moment when his best friend Nathan broke some startling news to him…

* * *

"Hey Nathan…" Troy said stepping over towards his best friend.

There was no answer, this startled Troy a bit, and he also took notice that he was not dressed in his martial arts uniform.

Troy tapped him on the shoulders.

"Nathan?"

He slowly turned to Troy, his face flushed, and eyes red from tears.

"Nathan…what's wrong?"

"Troy I need to talk to you, let's have a seat."

He led Troy over to a set of couches in a quiet corner of the living room. Troy nervously took a seat next to his friend, he had a strong feeling that it was news that he wouldn't want to hear. Nathan placed a hand on his shoulders, he opened his mouth but no words came from it. He peered into Troy's eyes, moving closer to him.

"Well…I have some good news…" he started.

"Okay…"

His sad demeanor seems to speak differently to Troy.

"I've been adopted…"

"That's awesome!" Troy chirped.

He was happy to hear that his best friend would have a family to call his own.

Nathan nodded, "but…my family doesn't live in Angel Grove…"

"They don't?"

Nathan shook his head.

"So…you're moving away?"

"Yes…"

Troy let out a long sigh. "When are you leaving?"

Nathan peered at Troy for the longest time before answering.

"Today."

"What?!"

Troy jerked away from his grasp, "You're leaving today?"

Nathan nodded.

"Why didn't you tell him? I thought I was your best friend?!"

"Troy…I'm sorry I know I should have said something sooner…but I didn't want to tell you this while…"

Troy stood to his feet, stepping away from Nathan. He could feel the tears gathering in the back of his eyes. Ignoring Nathan's pleads Troy ran as fast as he could back over to his room burying his face inside his pillow. He felt a strong pressure on his shoulders. Troy looked up, and saw Nathan's distraught face.

"Troy…look I'm really sorry…"

"Leave me alone!"

"Troy please…I'm really sorry!" he pleaded.

"I don't care…" he cried jerking away from his grasp, "just leave me alone!" Troy said burying his face into his pillow.

"Troy…I'm really sorry…about all of this…I should have said something sooner…hey dude man…I hope that  _someday_  you will find in it your heart to forgive me…" he sobbed.

Troy wasn't sure how much time had passed; he sat up, huffing and drying his wet eyes. He looked around the room and Nathan was nowhere in sight. He glanced over at his side of the room, it was empty, and all existence of Nathan was gone. Troy unsteadily walked over to his desk, peering at the picture of him and Nathan smiling together in their martial arts uniform in the small black frame. He picked up the picture, tossing in the wastebasket next to his desk...

* * *

Troy inevitably ended up skipped out on martial arts class over the next couple of weeks. A wave of depression swept over him. He felt completely washed-up and emotionally drained from losing his best-friend.

About three weeks or so Troy wasn't sure after his best friend moved away some of their advisers in the agency decided to take all the kids on a field trip over to Angel Grove Park. Troy reluctantly ended having to go with them all his pleading and protesting couldn't persuade them to let him stay behind. He took a seat at one of the nearby benches. He wanted and needed to be alone, the solitude seem to be the only thing that brought him the comfort that he so desperately needed. Troy watched Mrs. Johnson wrangle in some of the kids, she and some of other adults had set-up a picnic for them inside one of the nearby gazebos.

"Troy are you going to join us?" Miss Lee asked.

Troy shook his head.

"You sure?"

He nodded. She sighed stepping away from turning her attention back over towards the noisy gathering at the gazebos. Troy stood to his feet, he needed an escape from the noise and the laughter surrounding him. He strode down the pathway, since he didn't have any particular place to go he just let his feet glide him along the way...

Troy wandered through the park, wishing that he could partake in happiness and laughter that everyone around him were engaged in. Troy hung his head, continuing down the pathway reveling his in own pity and sorrow. As he was passing through, he heard footsteps but before he had time to look up, he collided with the passerby. He quickly gathered back to his feet too embarrassed by the lack of attention to his surroundings he let out a meek apology sprinting pass them.

"Troy?!"

He stopped dead in his tracks glancing behind him.

"Troy is that you?"

He slowly turned gasping, "Sensei Park?!"

"Hey Troy!" Adam called walking towards him hand in hand with a young, slender African-American woman.

Troy was quite surprised by Sensei's Park's sudden appearance.

"How's it going?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Okay..."

Adam turned to the woman next to him. "This is my girlfriend Tanya," he said, "Tanya, this is Troy," he said handing out greetings.

"Hey…Troy nice to meet you."

Tanya extended out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," Troy replied gripping her hand.

"Troy…how have you been…I've missed you in class."

Troy swallowed hard; he had no idea that Sensei Park noticed his absence.

"Oh…I…just been..." he trailed off turning away from Sensei Park and Tanya.

"Troy is everything okay?"

He felt tears gathering, he didn't want them to see him cry.

"Adam…maybe you should go talk to him," Tanya suggested.

"I'll meet you back over at the gardens," Adam said.

Adam walked over towards Troy, kneeling in front of him lifting his face to his own.

"Hey man…what's the matter?"

Troy wiped his eyes, shaking his head.

"Troy…I know something is bothering you…how about we go over here and talk about it."

Adam led Troy over to set of isolated benches under the shade of some trees. He sat down next to Adam trying to hold back his tears.

"So Troy talk to me…what's been going on with you?"

"I noticed that you hadn't been coming to class for the past couple of weeks."

He glanced over at Sensei Park, he did seem genuinely concerned but nonetheless Troy chewed his bottom lip, deciding whether he should tell him the truth.

Adam remained quiet peering intensely at Troy. He let out a long sigh, it looked like Sensei Park wasn't going to move till Troy answered his concern.

"Sensei Park…I'm really sorry for not coming to class…but I was really mad over Nathan leaving me…he didn't even tell me till the day he was leaving that he had been adapted and would be moving away..." Troy spilled out in one long breath.

Adam leaned back against the bench staring into the bright afternoon sun. "Nathan, talked to me about that…he didn't know how to break the news to you…I don't think that he had any idea that it would hurt you so much."

"He was my best-friend…I wish he would have told me..." Troy sobbed.

Adam nodded; "I agree Troy that he should have…but I think Nathan didn't want to hurt your feelings…that's how much he cared for you."

Troy sighed; "I don't understand..." Troy started.

"Don't understand what?" Adam inquired.

He hesitated; unsure if he should reveal his true feelings.

"Troy?"

He sucked in a long deep breath preparing himself for his reveal.

"Why..." Troy started, "does everyone I care about leave me?"

Puzzled Adam leaned in closer to Troy, as if he was trying to figure out what exactly he meant.

"I lost my parents…my family…I'm always moving around to different homes…losing all the friends that I make…and now I lost another good friend…why does this keep happening to me?!"

Troy peered into Adam's warm, dark eyes.

"Is it me?"

"Troy!"

"It's me isn't it…no one likes me or wants to be around me!" Troy sobbed cuffing his head into his hands.

He wasn't sure what was with this sudden outburst of emotions and whatever made him spill his deep embedded feelings to Sensei Park.

Adam pulled Troy into his arms, wrapping him in his embrace.

"Troy…it's not you at all…you're a very kind and gentle young man…" Adam trailed off, "you actually remind me a lot of myself," he said with a chuckle.

"I do?"

"Yeah..." Adam answered.

"You know Troy...in life, people will constantly come and go in out of your life…some stay longer than others, while others are only around for a short time...being young I know it's hard understanding this but the sooner you come to accept this…the easier it will be dealing with it."

Troy pulled away from Sensei Park, turning his attention over to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry about your parents…I can only imagine how hard it has been for you…but I know that your parents would want you to be strong and live your life to its fullest."

Troy soaked in Sensei Park's fruitful words. "Thank you Sensei."

Adam stood to his feet, stepping away from the bench.

"What is it Sensei?"

"Let's take a walk…it's too much of a beautiful day to sit here sulking under the shade."

Troy chuckled wiping away the tears that stained his eyes.

He hopped off the bench, following Sensei Park down the narrow pathway...

* * *

Troy and Sensei Park spent sometime causally striding through the park. Troy found it surprisingly easy to talk to him, they discuss a variety of things, he even revealed to Adam all the taunting and bullying he has gone through something that he thought he would never share with anyone.

"Troy I would like to share something with you."

"Okay."

"I was bullied a lot too when I was younger," Adam revealed.

This took Troy by complete surprise.

"You were?!"

He nodded.

"Why?!"

Adam let out a long sigh, "I was a lot smaller and skinnier than many of my classmates, so many of the boys made fun of me for being shorter and smaller than them it was even worst when the girls made fun of me…"

Adam peered into the bright afternoon sky. "It didn't help that I was painfully shy…and hardly ever spoke up for myself," he added turning his attention back over to Troy.

Troy was in awe of what he was hearing; he couldn't understand how someone so strong and disciplined had dealt with some of the same issues that he was facing.

"Wow Sensei…I had no idea…"

Adam sighed, Troy could sense that those were difficult memories for him to recall.

"How did you learn to face those bullies?" Troy asked eagerly.

"Martial arts."

"Martial arts?"

"It was through learning martial arts that I learned how to disciplined myself when I was faced with things and people I feared."

Troy nodded, carefully analyzing his answer inside his mind. The longer he thought about it, the more his answer made sense. While Troy was in Sensei Park's classes, he was much calmer, and relaxed even around those that made fun of him, overall Troy honestly felt happier when he was in class and it really helped him wrangle in that anger inside of him.

"Troy this is why I'm hoping that you come back to class…I really believe that you were meant to be a martial artists…you're a natural and I think that it will help deal with not only those bullies but help fill that gap inside of your heart," Adam said clutching small shoulders.

Troy smiled; feeling the comfort and strength in his words.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me just bring yourself back to class."

Troy chuckled, "don't worry I'll be there."

"Is that Mrs. Johnson over there?"

Troy turned his attention to the pathway ahead and sure enough down standing with her hands on her hips, and face scowled was Mrs. Johnson.

"Oh…I guess I better get back," Troy said scratching his head.

"I'll go with you…"

"You will?"

Adam nodded, "I don't want you getting in trouble and not being able to come back to my class."

He and Sensei Park made their way down the pathway back over to Troy's peers and advisers...

"Troy it was really awesome running into you today," Adam said slapping his hand.

"Yeah, it was awesome seeing you too, Sensei."

"Thanks for talking to Mrs. Johnson for me too," Troy added.

"No problem, hey I need to get back...I'm sure my girlfriend is wondering where I am."

"See you later Sensei," Troy said making a small bow.

"Later," he said throwing up a hand.

Troy watched Adam till he disappeared around the bend the pathway. He turned his attention back over to his peers; laughter and endless chatter, his talk with Sensei seem to have perked up his spirits...

* * *

Troy trotted along an undefined pathway in the forest. Sensei Park really helped pull him out of his slump. Troy had felt a resurgence of strength and resolve once he had gotten back into the martial arts classes. He soared through his classes so much so that he earned his orange belt in a little over 6 months. Over time, Sensei Park and Troy grew closer to one another and he was no longer just his martial arts teacher, he became Troy's mentor, older brother, and confidant all rolled into one. Troy stopped short, glancing around the vacate area wondering why the cluster of redwood trees looked so familiar to him. Then it hit him, this was the area that Troy used to test out his blind-fate training. It was during that time, that he and the others used the training that he had taught them to defeat the Warstar Dragonflay, He also used the very same training during his fight with Creepox.

Troy circled around the area, recalling the moment in time when Sensei Park taught him an invaluable lesson in faith and having trust in others...

* * *

"Sensei Park where did say we were going again?" Troy questioned.

"We're headed over to a remote part of the park; there is some training that I wanted to show you."

"Okay," Troy replied, cautiously following Sensei Park into a secluded area of Angel Grove Park...

"Whoa what is all this?"

Troy glanced around taking notice of some small objects hanging from different tree limbs.

"What is this?" he asked staring at the strangely placed tree truck, in the center of the area that resembled one of those beams that Troy saw gymnasts use to balance themselves.

Looking around at everything made Troy slightly nervous; he wasn't too sure what was going on.

"I wanted to show you something my instructor taught me."

He stepped over to the middle of the area, gracefully leaping up on the tree beam. Sensei Park somersaulted off the beam kicking two of the floating objects at simultaneously landing perfectly back on his feet.

"Whoa that was awesome!"

Troy stepped back in awe of Sensei Park.

He chuckled, "That was only part of the training, step back please," he ordered.

Troy watched Sensei Park as he pulled out a small black cloth wrapping it around his face covering his eyes. He stepped aside carefully observing trying to figure out what he was getting ready to do.

Troy watched in complete awe, as Sensei Park threw out some quick, jabs, and hooks striking the hanging objects, jumping delivering a perfectly executed round-house kick through the air, he watched him leap back on the tree beam, executing a back flip, landing like a cat perfectly on his feet.

He stopped, clasping his hands by his side bowing in front of Troy. Troy did the same. Sensei Park pulled the cloth away from his eyes.

"Wow, Sensei Park that was amazing!"

He smiled; "that's only the beginning Troy...let me ask you something…"

"Okay."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Troy answered crossing his arms.

He grabbed Troy by the shoulders moving him into the center of their training ground.

"Now, Troy I want you stand absolutely still…focus all your thoughts and concentrate on your breathing," he instructed.

Troy nodded as he watched Sensei Park pull the blindfold back over his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling his heart racing inside his chest this was certain not the type of training he had in mind.

"Troy…please calm down…and please have trust in me."

"Yes…Sensei."

Troy stood tall, leaning back his shoulders, firmly placing his hands next to his body.

He watched Sensei as he performed a series of back flips towards him; he stopped a few feet away from Troy. He stood perfectly still, as Sensei Park flashed a round of jabs and hooks, he stepped back delivering a quick roundhouse high in the air. Troy blinked feeling the intensity of the wind he created from the kick.

Sensei Park stepped in front of Troy making a slight bow; with Troy doing the same.

He pulled the blindfold away from his youthful face.

"Troy great job!" he remarked grabbing him by the shoulders.

Troy shook his head, "But I didn't do anything."

Adam chuckled, wrapping his arm around Troy. "That's not true…"

"Huh?!"

"You placed all your faith and trust in me."

"Okay…" Troy trailed off still not comprehending what he meant.

He knelt in front of Troy taking his small hands in his own. "You opened up yourself to me…and I know that is something you constantly struggle with."

Troy shook his head; peering into his dark eyes.

"Troy…I wanted to show you this training because like you…I had a hard time trusting people…but once I started allowing myself to open up more to others I found that being able to share my feelings with others helped me get through those hard times…I know it's difficult but you can't always shut off the world…how can you get close to anyone if you're constantly guarding your heart from others?"

Troy turned his attention to the ground, kicking some of the leaves.

"I know this is a lot for you to understand, at your age but take it from me…you won't believe how understanding people are once you let them see who you really are inside."

"I understand," Troy replied meekly.

He stood to his feet, stepping away from Troy. "Would you like me to teach you some of those moves?"

Troy perked up, "Yes!"

"Alright…Troy first I want you to take a stance, like this…" Adam said demonstrating the stance...

* * *

Troy opened his eyes peering into the sunlight peeking through the branches above. It made him very happy knowing that he not only got to use the martial arts training that he acquired from Sensei Park, but that this one particular training session served more than one purpose. It served as a life-lesson in an area that Troy struggled with greatly the need to faith and trust in others. Troy remembered Mrs. Johnson's words, and they rang true, back then he didn't understand what she meant, but now thinking back to what she said, it was true that martial arts in the end did provide the healing that his soul so desperately needed.

He started thinking about his friend Nathan, over time Troy did find it in his heart to forgive him. Troy later found out that Nathan and his family lived in nearby town Stone Canyon, which was only an hour drive away from Angel Grove, he found this out by a surprise visit he made one spring day. It was great seeing his best friend again, once they reconnected with each other, it was as-if Nathan never left. Looking back, Troy contributed that to the advice Sensei Park told him about having faith and trusting others and allowing himself to open up to others.

Troy ended up spending the next 1 ½ years in Angel Grove training under the guidance of Sensei Park. Over the course of time, he gotten to know some more of his close friends, Rocky DeSantos, who like Adam ran his own martial arts facility, Carlos Vallerte, Cassie Chan, Katherine Hillard, Tommy Oliver and Sensei Park's girlfriend Tanya Sloan. He felt a true sense of belonging in the small suburban town.

Troy stepped out of the comfort of the shade, striding along the undefined path.

Once again whenever Troy was finally in a comfort place life tossed another wrench in his life. He vividly remembered Mrs. Johnson breaking the news to him that he was being transferred to another adoption agency Silver Hills, a small town in northern California.

Troy had just turned 11 years old at the time, and by this age along with the discipline he learned from his training Troy learned how to control his emotional outbursts and his displaced anger. Once Sensei Park got word that Troy was moving away, he made some calls and made rearrangements for Troy to continue his martial arts training. He was truly grateful for the short time he spent in Angel Grove, and the people and friends that he made. Troy was especially thankful to his friend Nathan for introducing him to martial arts and his life-long friend and mentor Adam Park.

Settling in on these thoughts Troy quietly made his way down the unlined pathway through Harwood County Park.


	7. A Family that Sticks Together

Troy leaned over the metallic railing that stretched across the marina glazing out at the Pacific Seas. He shut his eyes taking in the crisp salty air feeling the force of the chilly winds whipping through his hair. A loud fog-horn in the distance caught his attention. Troy opened up his eyes watching a large cargo ship passing underneath the harbor-bridge. He decided to make a detour over to the marina at the edge of town after receiving a call from Emma asking if they could postpone their study session. Glancing at his watch, he let out a long inward sigh it was getting late, and he was really hoping to get in some more study time before the start of their mid-terms tomorrow. He glanced around at the bustling marina, watching the patrons, casually striding along its edge.

Troy turned his attention back over the ocean, watching a comber roll along the waters. His thoughts started drifting away along with it. A piercing siren filled the air startling Troy. He turned watching a fire truck blaring its horn as it sped through the intersection following close behind an ambulance truck. Troy let out a small chuckle, for some reason seeing both the fire truck and the ambulance reminded him of the time he spent with Captain William Mitchell and his close-knit family in Mariner Bay.

Troy turned his attention back over the seas allowing his mind to drift off along with the rolling wave.

* * *

"Troy?"

"Yes?" Troy answered turning his attention away from the window.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

He nodded.

The old man smiled stepping out of his room.

Troy sighed turning his attention back over to the window peering through the drawn curtains. He stood there thinking about how much he missed his Sensei Park and his other friends back in Angel Grove. Not only did he miss them, but he was longing for that innate sense of belonging that he left in the small town. If it wasn't enough that he was leaving a place where he truly felt he belonged, was he still in shock from the news that before he would be moving to Silver Hills, he was be temporarily placed with a transitional family. Roughly about two or three weeks into his placement in the Mitchell household Troy finally learned the reason for being placed in a temporary home.

Their explanation for the sudden turn of events was due to the overcrowding of the Silver Hills adoption agency. There was no more room for anymore foster children and till room came available he would have to stay with what they called a  _transitional temporary family_. One could imagine how he was supposed to take the news that he would not be moving to Silver Hills as he previously thought. The unexpected wrench threw off all Troy's plans to continue his martial art lessons. The first chance Troy got he called Sensei Park he was able to calm Troy down and reassure him that he would still be able to take the martial arts classes once he arrived in Silver Hills.

Troy sat down on his bed glancing around the room. If there was any constellation to moving into his transitional home, it was the first time since leaving his grandmother's care that he had a room of his own. Troy did enjoy the company of friends, but at the same time it was great having his own space, even if it was only temporary. He also enjoyed the solitude that having his own space offered. Since moving into his temporary home, Troy was trying his best not to interfere or bother anyone. He didn't want to step on anyone's toes or get in their way. So Troy often spent most of the time mulling around in his room. He sighed too bad it was summertime, otherwise Troy would have been in school and at least had someone his around his own age that he could talk to and play with.

He lied back against the pillow sinking his head into its softness watching the blades of the ceiling spin around, and around...

"Hey Troy?!"

"Troy?"

"Huh?!"

"Dinner's ready."

"Ok."

Troy jumped out of bed, making his way downstairs. He glanced at the row of pictures of Mr. Mitchell and family lined along the wall as he descended downstairs. Troy quickly took a seat at the table across from Mr. Mitchell in the dining room. He picked up his silverware glancing down at his food.

"Troy is everything okay?"

"I think so…" Troy said glancing over at the grey-haired man with the thick, fuzzy mustache.

He chuckled, turning his attention back over towards his food. Troy leaned forward peering at the faint scar on his right cheek.

Mr. Mitchell glanced up, "Troy?"

Troy quickly turned away turning his attention back over to his dinner...

"Mr. Mitchell?"

"Yes?"

"May I be excused?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Troy stood taking his empty plates over to the dishwasher placing them inside. He and Mr. Mitchell had spent another evening eating dinner in silence. Mr. Mitchell had tried making small talk with Troy once again that evening.

"Troy…want to come and watch a movie with me and Willow?"

Troy shook his head. "If it's okay I'll pass…"

Mr. Mitchell smiled. "That's fine…if you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks…"

He stepped away slowly striding back upstairs to his room. Troy jumped at the sound of a door slamming, turning spotting Mr. Mitchell's 6-year-old granddaughter Willow.

"Troy!" Willow cried running into his arms.

"Willow…"

The call of her name seems to have made the little girl tighten her grip around his waist. Troy tried pulling away from her grasp. The little girl squealed, flashing her bright blue eyes and wide mischievous smile. Defeated Troy sighed shaking head, he hated to admit it but the jubilant little girl did melt his heart with her bright smile.

"Willow?!"

"Coming paw-paw!" Willow said releasing Troy from her grasp.

He watched her skipping off down the stairs till she disappeared from his sight...

* * *

 

A couple of voices stirred Troy from his thoughts. He stepped outside his room, glancing over the stairwell.

"Dad I really appreciate you watching Willow."

"No problem!"

Mr. Mitchell turned to his granddaughter. "You got everything kiddo?"

"Yes paw-paw!" she squealed pulling her small backpack.

He chuckled. "Dana…where's Carter?" he asked turning to the petite blonde.

She sighed, "He's working late."

"Again?"

She nodded.

"There are a lot of responsibilities that come with being the city's fire marshal."

"Right…and tonight he had a meeting with the governor to discuss some building codes for some of those new buildings that have been popping up around downtown," Dana said.

Mr. Mitchell nodded, "You guys be careful and have a good night."

"Night paw-paw!" Willow cried.

"Good night little one."

Mr. Mitchell wrapped his granddaughter in his arms.

"Good night dad."

Dana hugged her father grabbing her daughter's hands.

"Bye Troy!" Willow said looking up waving.

Troy backed away from stairs, grasping his fluttering heart. He glanced over the stairwell hearing the faint the sound of laughter. He watched Mr. Mitchell waving goodbye to his daughter and granddaughter.

He turned to Troy flashing a smile.

"Everything okay kiddo?"

Troy nodded.

"Good night."

"Good night."

He turned away shutting himself back inside his room...

* * *

A long yawn escaped Troy's throat as he sat up rubbing his bleary eyes. Troy slowly climbed out of his bed, opening up the blinds allowing the bright morning light to fill his room. Troy sniffed the air; the smell of freshly baked goods filled the air. He followed his nose of out his room, mindlessly heading downstairs.

"Good morning kiddo!" Mr. Mitchell said with a bright smile placing a large plate on the dinner table.

"Morning," he said meekly.

"You want some breakfast?"

Troy nodded.

"Have a seat."

Troy took a seat at the end of the table. He could feel his mouth-watering at the site of the large plate of pancakes, biscuits, and gravy, and eggs, along with slices of fruits in the center of the table.

"Here you go."

Mr. Mitchell placed a plate in front of Troy.

"Here's some orange juice for you to wash all that down with."

"Thanks!"

Troy grabbed his fork diving into his hearty breakfast. Mr. Mitchell let out a small chuckle taking a sip of his coffee...

"Dad?!"

Both and Mr. Mitchell turned their attention over to the voice. Troy leaned over in his chair trying to find out who the voice belonged to.

"Ryan!"

"Dad!"

Troy watched from his seat Mr. Mitchell get up from chair and embraced the tall, blonde-haired man, dressed in what looked like a dark-blue police uniform.

"Dad, how's it going?"

"Good, son nice of you to drop by! Did you just get back in town?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to stop by…" he trailed off turning his attention over dining room.

Troy leaned back in his seat turning his attention back over to his food.

"Dad is that...Troy?"

He slowly walked over towards the dining room. Troy swallowed hard, feeling his heart racing in his chest. He wasn't aware of anything that he could have possibly done, that would cause the police to go after him.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, this is Troy."

Mr. Mitchell glided his son over to the dining room.

"Troy this is my son Ryan."

"Hey Troy," Ryan said extending out a hand.

"Hello." Troy meekly replied grasped his hand.

Ryan chuckled.

"Troy…don't let this uniform fool you…this guy is nothing but a big softie," Mr. Mitchell said slapping his arms around his son's shoulders.

Ryan turned to his father, shaking his head. "Dad…you're not supposed to give out the impressions that police are easy-going…" he said with chuckle.

Mr. Mitchell and Ryan shared a collective moment of laughter between them. Troy leaned back in chair watching the two men, it was clear that Mr. Mitchell and his son were quite close to each other.

"Ryan, would you like some breakfast?"

"Don't mind if I do."

He slid into the seat next to Troy.

"Here you go."

"Thanks dad."

"Hey Troy?"

"Yes?"

"How you do like Mariner Bay?"

"It's ok…" he said with a shrug.

Ryan let out a small chuckle of laughter. "Dad…you've been keeping Troy on lockdown here or something?"

"No…no…of course not…things around here have been a little hectic…"

"How so?"

"Dana and Carter both have worked so much these days so I've watched Willow for them almost every day."

"Oh okay...so they've been pawning their kid off on you huh?!"

"Ryan?!"

"Just kidding dad," he said with laughter.

"Anyways…" he said sipping his coffee.

"How did the set-up go?"

"It went great…the kids were really receptive to the D.A.R.E. program. I think the officials really liked that kids responded so positively towards the program."

"That's great to hear!"

"I should get going…" Ryan said glancing at his watch.

"Troy it was really nice meeting you."

Troy smiled.

"Dad I'll catch up with you later. I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I was back in town."

"See, you later Ryan…" Mr. Mitchell said embracing his son.

He and Troy both watched till he disappeared from their sight.

"Oh that son of mines…"

Troy turned peering at Mr. Mitchell wondering what he meant by that statement shrugging he turned his attention back over to his half-eaten breakfast...

* * *

Troy swung his leg into the air following with a few quick right and left jabs. He missed practicing martial arts so when he got the chance he practiced as much as he could. He jumped delivering a swift round-house kick in the air.

"Hiyahhh!" Troy cried delivering some quick punches through the air.

Troy sighed, taking a quick swig of water. He was disappointed that he had to practice on his own, because he wasn't able to keep up his martial arts training. He shook his head trying to regain his focus. Troy shut his eyes, and trying to clear both his head and mind. He sucked a long deep breath, focusing his breathing. Once Troy found his center, he jumped into stance, jumping as high as he could into the air, delivering a spinning round-house kick. Landing perfectly on his feet, he opened his eyes and startled by his unexpected audience.

"Troy that was amazing!"

"Oh…thanks…Mr. Mitchell…"

Troy turned away feeling his face growing warm. He felt a hand on his shoulders.

"You've trained in martial arts right?"

Troy nodded.

"How long?"

"About two years."

"Too bad Chad and Kelsey aren't in town…they would have loved to help you with your martial arts training…I do really miss them…" he trailed off turning his attention to the bright cloudless skies.

Troy turned to Mr. Mitchell, the old man seemed lost in thought…as if he were reminiscing about the two people he had mentioned.

"Sorry…I just…" he stammered handing his attention back over to Troy.

"It's okay…Mr. Mitchell," Troy said with a chuckle.

"Do you mind if I join you outside?"

Troy stared at Mr. Mitchell. "It's your house so why wouldn't I?" he asked puzzled.

"Troy…this is  _your_  home too for the time being…and besides I know you kids like your privacy and everything…"

"No…of course I don't mind."

Mr. Mitchell smiled taking a seat on the chair under the shade of the patio...

* * *

_He and Mr. Mitchell spent the reminder of the afternoon, quietly basking in the glow of the warm afternoon._

"Troy…I'll go and prepare dinner."

"Okay…I'll be upstairs."

Troy started descending up the staircase. He stopped, glazing at the photos along the wall. But there was one particular photo that caught his attention each and every time he passed. He stared at a large photo of Mr. Mitchell, standing in the middle of his daughter Dana, Willow, and Ryan the other man he had meant today. Troy assumed the tall, blonde with the watery blue eyes and passive expression was Dana's husband Carter, who he had yet to meet. He took notice of how carefree and happy Mr. Mitchell and his family were.

Troy hung his head, he started thinking how he would be happy and smiling too if he were together with his own family.

"Troy…Troy!"

Before he had chance to turn around, he felt a pair of arms around his legs. With nothing to hold his balance, Troy collapsed on the stairs with his right arm taking the brunt of his fall.

"Ouch," Troy cried rubbing his throbbing arm.

A fit of girlish laughter filled his ears.

"Willow! Now you know better."

Dana grabbed her daughter by the arm waving a finger in her tiny face.

"Willow…"

She pursed her lips, shrugging her tiny shoulders. It was clear that Willow had no intention of apologizing for her actions.

"Troy…I'm really sorry about that."

Dana reached out a hand, helping Troy back to his feet.

"Oh…Mrs.…Dana…I'm fine…"

"Just call me Dana."

He nodded. "I'm ok."

"You sure because you took a pretty hard fall…" she said looking over at his injured arm.

"No…I'm fine…"

"Sure?" Dana asked in a more polite but stern tone.

"I'm sure."

"Troy, I don't know if dad told you but I am a doctor…so if you're hurt I can help you."

Troy opened up his mouth, but no words escaped it. He had no idea that Mr. Mitchell's daughter was a doctor. He felt some shocks of pain shot through his arm and despite feeling the sincerity in her tone he declined her offered.

"Alright…Troy but the offer still stands."

He nodded with a slight smile.

"I hope you don't mind if we join you and dad for dinner…Willow insisted on having dinner with her  _paw-paw_  tonight."

"That's fine."

"C'mon Willow let's go…I think Troy would like would to be left alone."

She grabbed her daughter's hand, leading her back downstairs. Willow glanced back waving at Troy. He couldn't help but to smile, waving back at the jubilant little girl as he disappeared into his room...

* * *

"Willow would you like to help paw-paw with the dishes?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Yes!"

Willow jumped up from the dining room table rushing over toward the kitchen sink. Dana and Mr. Mitchell both throwing their heads back in a fit of laughter.

"Now…if only your mother was this enthusiastic about doing her chores."

"Dad?!" Dana cried.

He laughed glancing over at Troy then turning his attention back over to Willow. Troy sighed; it was another collective inside family moment that he had witnessed. He stood up, taking his dishes over to the sink.

"Thanks Troy."

"Thanks for dinner."

"No problem kiddo."

"Troy?"

"Yes?" he said turning to Dana.

"We're going to pop in a movie in a few minutes join us if you like," she offered.

"No thanks…I'm tired so I'm going to bed early."

"Ok…" Dana said shrugging her shoulders.

He turned slowly slipping back upstairs. Troy felt bad turning down her offer but he thought it would be awkward for him to join in on their family time. He made his way back upstairs glancing at the family portrait along the way. Troy lied back against his bed, facing the ceiling; mindlessly watching the blades of his ceiling fan as they spun around and around. The longer he lied there watching, the more he started pondering on his own family life or lack thereof.

Before Troy knew it, he could feel the moisture gathering in his eyes. The harder he tried shutting off his thoughts the more moisture gathered. Overwrought with emotion, Troy gave in and let the tears flow. He knew that Mr. Mitchell and his family meant well, but still couldn't help but to feel out-of-place in their family. He had only been with their family for a few weeks but he could tell that they loved and cared gratefully for one another. Troy sighed; perhaps it was the longing for the feelings and happiness they exuded that was causing him to shed tears.

Troy shut his eyes hoping that by doing so he could shut off his sadness...


	8. The Power of Acceptance

_Over the next week or so Troy inadvertently found himself spending more and more time with Mr. Mitchell, and his family. Somehow they had found a way to slip through a small crack of the protective shell Troy armed around himself. On this particular day as he was preparing to have breakfast with Ryan and Mr. Mitchell he stumbled on Mr. Mitchell and his family's past that made him question some of the events that occurred to him in the present._

* * *

Troy stretched heading downstairs, hearing voices he stepped inside the large family room. He peaked out a window and saw Mr. Mitchell laughing and happily engaging with Ryan. He was leaned over the front window of his patrol vehicle chatting with his father sharing another father and son moment. Troy turned away. He stopped at the bay doors next to the window. Filled with curiosity Troy slowly pulled open the doors peaking inside the room. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room.

He glanced around the room peering at all the photos aligned along the stark white walls. From what Troy could tell some of the framed photos contained pictures of Mr. Mitchell, Dana and Ryan. He looked around and saw some photos of people he didn't recognize. He slowly stepped inside the room taking notice of how empty and devoid it was which Troy found very odd. He stepped over to right side of the room, peering at a picture centered in the middle of the wall. There stood Mr. Mitchell, and few other familiar faces along with a few others he didn't recognize standing together in matching orange and black jackets smiling happily. Troy leaned in closer, recognizing Dana and her brother Ryan, who were both standing next to one another. He peered at Mr. Mitchell, wondering what was with the dark suit and police-hat.

Troy moved on looking over some of the other photos in the room. Troy peered at another photo, with Dana and Ryan and some of the others from the previous photo, posing and smiling together inside of a large vehicle with the word  _Rescue_  embossed in black across one of the side doors. He didn't know what to make of the photo. Troy shrugged stepping into the center of the room. He peered at a strange object sitting inside a glass case in the center of the room.

" _Rescue morpher_ …"

Troy read the description etched beneath the strange device.

"What is all this?" Troy called out loud glancing around the room.

"Whoa!"

Troy's eyes caught sight of some objects hanging along the back wall.

He cautiously approached peering at one of the brightly colored objects folded neatly behind a glass frame.

"I wonder what these are?"

Troy glanced up and down at the row of brightly colored objects, each behind each own glass frame.

"There's a red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and a silvered colored one."

"They look like something someone would wear."

Troy's eyes caught something else.

"Whoa what kind of helmet is that?!" he remarked leaning over looking at strange red and white striped helmet behind a glass case.

He peered at the words etched beneath the helmet.

" _Red Lightspeed Ranger_ …"

Troy scratched his head trying to connect all the photos and the colored suits on the wall and the connection between Mr. Mitchell and his family and the strangers in the photos.

"Is someone in here?"

Troy felt his heart leapt from his chest. He turned away searching for an escape. He swallowed hard peering over at the window.

"Troy are you in here?"

He saw Mr. Mitchell peak inside. Troy stood still too scared to move. He covered his eyes from the sudden shed of bright light that flooded the room. Troy saw a pair of feet before him, he was too scared to look up and face Mr. Mitchell.

"Troy?"

"Mr. Mitchell…I'm really…sorry…I know that I'm not supposed to be in here…but…I…" he stammered.

He felt a strong tug on his shoulders. "Troy…its ok…"

He looked up. Mr. Mitchell had a wide grin spread across his aged face. Troy let out a sigh of relief, he was happy that Mr. Mitchell didn't appear upset with him for invading his private space.

"Troy, come with me."

He followed Mr. Mitchell over toward the front of the vast empty room. He stopped short in front of the picture of him and his children and the others all smiling brightly.

"This here is  _my_  team."

"Your team?"

"Operation Lightspeed Rescue."

"Here is Mrs. Angela Rawlings."

Mr. Mitchell pointed to the raven haired young woman with the bright smile.

Troy peered closely at Angela; she favored his own mother with her raven hair and bright blue/green eyes.

"Next to her is Kelsey Winslow."

"This is Joel Rawlings…Angela's husband."

"There is Dana's husband Carter Grayson."

Troy nodded, thinking about that the portrait on the staircase; he was right in his assumption about the other man in the photo being Dana's husband.

"There are my kids, Dana and Ryan."

"Last but certainly not least is Chad Lee."

"What about you Mr. Mitchell?" Troy asked.

"What about me?"

"Why are you dressed up in that uniform?"

He chuckled. "I was captain of the U.S. Governmental agency Operation Lightspeed. I was in charge of the Aquabase headquarters and I recruited all these guys to work for O.L."

"Carter, Dana, Ryan, Chad, Joel and Kelsey were all chosen to become _Power Rangers_  for Operation Lightspeed."

"Power Rangers?!"

"That's right." Mr. Mitchell answered proudly.

He walked over towards one of the other walls.

"Mariner Bay was apparently constructed on an ancient demon grounds, so it became Operation Lightspeed's mission to save and protect our city from Queen Bansheera and her factions of evil."

"Wow…" he stammered glancing around the room.

Troy really had a hard time believing everything he was hearing. Mr. Mitchell let a long chuckle wrapping an arm around him.

"Sorry…kiddo sometimes I get carried away thinking about those times."

Troy nodded with a smile. Truth be told everything Mr. Mitchell was telling him was a bit much to take in let along believe. Mr. Mitchell turned his attention to a large framed photo.

" _Lightspeed Power Rangers_." Mr. Mitchell said, his voice filled with pride.

Troy peered at the large photo of the 6 colored spandex-suited heroes. He glanced over at the photo of Mr. Mitchell and his team, trying to establish the connection inside his mind.

"Hey kiddo…you hungry?"

"Always."

Mr. Mitchell laughed walking out of the room. Troy took one last glance at the photo before stepping out of the room…

* * *

"Mr. Mitchell thanks so much for breakfast." Troy remarked rubbing his full belly.

"No problem," he said wrapping an arm around Troy.

He looked up smiling feeling the warmth in his embrace. The two of them exited the small coffee shop, casually striding through the crowds of people.

"Troy do you mind if we make a pit stop?"

He shook his head. Troy wasn't too sure what Mr. Mitchell had in mind but decided to go along with wherever he had in mind. They stopped at a nearby intersection. Troy glanced around wondering where they possibly could be heading.

"Cmon…kiddo!"

"Huh…"

Troy snapped out of his daze quickly trotting behind Mr. Mitchell as they crossed the busy intersection.

"Here we are."

"Where?"

Troy glanced around the vicinity.

"Mariner Bay Community Hospital," Mr. Mitchell said.

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"No…Troy," he said with laughter stepping through the double doors.

Troy shrugged following behind Mr. Mitchell. A rush of cold air hit Troy as he stepped through the hospital doors. He shuddered; Troy didn't care for hospitals, as he found them very depressing. He lowered his head following behind Mr. Mitchell. They made their way aboard an elevator. Troy squeezed between Mr. Mitchell and a group of people with long white coats. He and Mr. Mitchell stepped off the elevator. The sound of child's laughter and cries filled the air. Both sides of the long stark hallway was littered with children while some laughing, many crying, while others were playing with other children, and/or their toys. Seeing all the children sent Troy's mind into the tailspin, he started reminiscing about all the times he spent with his friends.

He drew in a-long inward sigh thinking about all the good times he shared with his friends.

"Hey dad!"

"Dana!"

Troy reeled himself out of his thoughts. He had completely forgotten that Dana told him that she was a doctor.

"You guys can come inside."

He and Mr. Mitchell followed her inside her office.

"Hey guys how it's going?"

Dana stepped over embracing her father.

"I think we are both doing well." Mr. Mitchell replied turning to Troy.

He nodded.

"What brings you two by?"

"Troy and I were in the area so thought to bring you some breakfast."

He handed Dana a small brown paper bag. Her bright blue lit with joy as she took the bag glancing inside.

"Ham and cheese croissant…this is just what I needed…"

"Thanks guys!"

"No problem."

"This is so great I was so busy this morning that I didn't get to have some breakfast."

"How are things going?"

"Everything is going fine. Carter has the day off so he's at home with Willow."

"Will you guys be able to join us for dinner tonight?"

Dana sighed. "I'm sorry dad I wouldn't be able to make it…working late tonight."

"That's fine…perhaps some other night."

"Definitely."

"Isn't Ryan back in town?"

"Yes…why?"

"Guess who I got an email from?"

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Chad and Kelsey."

"Wow…what have those two been up too?"

"They said that they've just arrived back in the states…"

"Where were they?"

"They were in Thailand."

"Thailand?"

"Yeah…remember Chad mentioned that he had gotten back into learning martial arts."

"That's right…what about Kelsey what was she doing out there?"

"She started training with him and they are both going to start their own sport medicine clinic alongside Chad's martial arts gym."

"Wow…that's great…good to hear that those two are doing well."

She nodded taking a small bite of her croissant.

"Wait what does all this have to do Ryan being back in town?"

"Sorry…I was getting to that…Chad said that he and Kelsey are dropping through town this weekend, so they wanted to know if we could all get together for lunch or something."

"Yes, by all means we should definitely get together…in fact how about we all have dinner at my place," he suggested.

"Dad…that would be great!"

A beeping sound echoed inside the room. Troy glanced around trying to find the source of the sound. Dana sighed, sliding a hand inside her long, white coat.

"Guys…I'm sorry but I'm on call."

Dana waved her small beeper in her hands.

"Thanks so much for breakfast guys," she said embracing her father.

She stepped over to Troy wrapping her arms around his small shoulders. "Is that arm okay?" she whispered.

Troy nodded.

She smiled, stepping away from Troy and her father.

"Dana…you let Chad and Kelsey know that dinner is on this Saturday."

"Will do…"

"And…Ryan…"

"Don't worry…I'll let him know."

"Thanks dad you're the best!"

Mr. Mitchell smiled, wrapping an arm around Troy gliding him out of the door.

"Mr. Mitchell?"

"Yes Troy?"

"Are Chad and Kelsey some of the other members from the Lightspeed team?"

"Yes, they were."

"Let's a stroll shall we," Mr. Mitchell suggested.

"Okay," he answered following along with Mr. Mitchell...

* * *

Mr. Mitchell leaned over the railings peering out into the vast Pacific Seas. Troy leaned against the railings wondering why and what could possibly be the reason for him bringing him out here to the abandoned area of town.

"There is where it all started and ended…" he trailed off pointing over to open seas.

"What are you talking about Mr. Mitchell?"

He let out a long sigh, turning to Troy. "This was the location of the Lightspeed Aquabase."

Troy glanced around the area, trying to picture what exactly an Aquabase was but what it would possibly look like.

"What happened to it?"

"It was destroyed."

Troy could feel the sadness in his tone. It was clear that it was a place that held significant meaning for him. Mr. Mitchell turned his attention back over towards the seas. Troy gathered that he was pondering on the times he spent at the base. It became clear to Troy that the Lightspeed Operation and its team were very important to Mr. Mitchell.

"So many good times…and memories…"

Troy remained quiet peering out into the waters. A feeling of calmness washing over him the longer he peered out into the vast seas.

"Troy?" Mr. Mitchell said breaking the silence.

He turned to Mr. Mitchell. "Yes?"

"I didn't know what to with myself after retiring from my governmental job…"

"With both of my children grown and having lives of their own…I felt lost…"

Troy peered at Mr. Mitchell, wondering what he was getting it telling this to him nonetheless; he continued listening to Mr. Mitchell's story.

"About five years ago…I applied to become a foster parent."

Troy swallowed hard. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"Beside my love for children…I know what it's like losing someone you…love…" he said glancing at Troy.

He opened up his mouth to speak but no words escaped from it. He could feel his heart fluttering away inside his chest.

"I had to raise Dana and Ryan alone after their mother passed away. Then one day something terrible happened to Ryan…"

"We thought he was gone…but then out of the blue Ryan shows up…"

"He…did…?" Troy asked finding his voice.

Mr. Mitchell nodded. He shut his eyes. "Reconciliation with my son was the greatest gift in the world…especially after all those long years…"

Troy nodded turning his attention back over towards the vast seas. He started thinking about what it would be like if he had been able to do the same with his own parents. He let out a long sigh; sadly he knew that was never going to happen.

"I thought about what could help me have that feeling again…someone suggested becoming a foster parent…"

"After spending some time thinking it over I decided to give it a shot…"

"So far it has been such an awesome experience."

"It has?"

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "Meeting kids like  _you_  have definitely made this totally worthwhile."

Troy turned away smiling, he could feel his face growing warm.

"Troy."

He turned placing a firm grip on his shoulders. "I want to you know you are an awesome kid. You're very astute young man. I can know that things have been rough for you and you guard heart and feelings…" he said placing a hand over his chest. "From others to protect yourself from other people hurting you…"

Troy lowered his head, feeling the tears gathering in the back of his eyes.

He lifted Troy's small face to his own.

"Take it from me kiddo…things will get better…besides all that I want you to enjoy your time here me and my family."

A smile spread across his youthful face. "Thank you Mr. Mitchell."

He let the tears flow freely from his eyes. Mr. Mitchell took Troy into his arms.

"Stop it you're going make me start too," he jokingly jibed.

"I'm sorry," Troy whispered.

He felt comfort in his warm embrace. They pulled apart, with Mr. Mitchell wiping away his tears. They both turned their attention back over to pier leaning against the railing quietly gazing at the gently flowing seas in silence...

* * *

"Guys?"

Both Troy and Mr. Mitchell turned their attention to the nearby voice.

"Ryan?!"

"Hey Troy," Ryan said ruffling his hair.

Troy smiled.

"Hey dad," Ryan called wrapping his arm around his aging father.

"What brings you out to this neck of the woods?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

Ryan chuckled, "The same reason you're out here."

He turned to attention back over towards the seas, shaking his head. Ryan stepped next his father leaning over the railings.

"You really miss it don't you?"

Mr. Mitchell nodded.

"Dad…you dedicated your entire life to the cause…I know it's difficult for you to accept but that part of your life is over…you gotta move on…"

He sighed, turning to his son. "Ryan, I realize that…but it's so hard with…" he trailed off.

"With what dad?"

"Everything that happened in the past…with your mother…and the accident…"

Ryan reached over embracing his father's hand. "Dad…all that is in the past…it's behind us now…"

"I know…I know…but it's so hard not to stop and think about all that…you know?"

"You have no idea how happy I am that we amended things between us…I'm really sorry if you and Dana thought I was being hard on you but…"

"Dad I realized back then that you did what you had to do to save me…and trust me dad I'm forever grateful for what you did…it has definitely help shape me into the man I am today."

A wide smile spread across Mr. Mitchell's aged face. Troy turned away gazing at the comber reflecting on their strange conversation, he had no idea what had gone on between the two men. It was obvious to Troy that not only had the two forgiven each other but whatever had occurred in the past has bought them closer to one another.

His mind started wondering back to his conversations he spent with Sensei Park and the lesson he taught him in forgiveness and acceptance.

"Ryan I got some good news."

"What is it?"

"While Troy and I stopped by to see Dana she said that she had received an email from Chad and Kelsey…"

"She did? What did they say?!"

"They said that they will be coming through town this week, and that they were hoping we could all get together."

Ryan's blue eyes lit with delight. "Wow…that's awesome! Count me in."

"I was thinking that we all could have dinner at my house this Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"This is dispatch…we are calling any local officers to the downtown area for a possible robbery in progress." A static female echoed.

Ryan picked up the microphone attached to his uniform. "Dispatch this is Officer Mitchell…I will be headed over to the area shortly."

"Guys…duty calls…"

"Dad…Troy…see you guys later…"

Ryan turned away trotting over to his car, turning on his police sirens as he sped down the empty intersection.

"Hey kiddo let's head on back shall we?"

"After you." Troy answered following Mr. Mitchell back towards downtown area...

He took in a long deep breath, feeling the crisp summer air whipping across his face. Everything became a blur as they sped through the streets in the rescue rover. Troy leaned over peering out of the side of the hummer.

"Troy don't lean over too far now."

He smiled, handing his attention back over to the open roads...

* * *

He pulled his curtains shut, making his way over towards his bed. Troy lied back against his pillow, folding his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling fan, watching the blades spin around and around. His mind started reflecting on the events that had unfolded. Besides his unintentional find inside Mr. Mitchell's former life as the Captain of the Lightspeed rescue operation and the Power Rangers.

Troy was still thinking about the conversation between Mr. Mitchell and Ryan. He wondered what had happened to Ryan in the past. It was clear that whatever has occurred was quite traumatic for both men. Despite whatever had occurred between the two of them they had forgiven each other. He clutched his belly feeling the fluttering inside of it. Troy concluded that it his body's physical response to the envy he felt witnesses another one of their father/son moments. Being able to identify different aspects of your emotions and how your body physical reacts to those emotions was another one of those invaluable lessons Troy learned from Sensei Park, He turned over facing the stark white wall. Troy tried his best not to feel that way, after-all he was truly grateful for Mr. Mitchell's gracious hospitality and the loving and encouraging sentiments, but at the same time Troy couldn't help but to feel the awkward and isolated whenever Mr. Mitchell and his family had their personal moments together.

Troy could only remember vague moments that he shared with his own father.

Troy let out a long sigh, there was something else he didn't understand.

_Why did Mr. Mitchell bring him over to place of their former headquarters?_

He wondered if Mr. Mitchell simply wanted the company to reflect on the past, and that time in his life. It was clear that those were fond times for Mr. Mitchell. It was also clear from all the memorabilia Troy stumbled on, that Mr. Mitchell liked to reflect on those snapshots of the past. Settling in on those thoughts Troy shut his eyes slowly sinking into a deep somber...

* * *

"Hey Dad you almost finished with the B.B.Q.?"

"Yup…" he said pulling a piece of charred meat from the grill.

"Awesome…Carter and Willow should be here any minute now."

Dana ran back into the house pulling the slid glass door shut behind her. Troy leaned back against the canvas chair, shielding himself from the sun. He and Mr. Mitchell along with Dana had spent the entire morning preparing for the arrival of their friends/former comrades. Yesterday, Troy and Mr. Mitchell had gone out to the Mariner Bay market to pick up the food and some items for their dinner party. Mr. Mitchell insisted on only the best for his comrades or as Troy came to know them as his extended family. Dana had come over to the house earlier that morning to help out her dad with all the preparations.

"Troy?"

"Yes?" he piped.

"Could you give that plate over on the table?"

"Of course." Troy quickly handed Mr. Mitchell the plate of the meat, taking his place back at the canvas table in the corner of the Mr. Mitchell's outdoor patio.

He was trying his best to stay out of their way.

"Here we go."

Troy watched as Dana stepped back out on the patio with two large bowls placing them in the center of the patio table.

"Troy?!"

He turned to the shrill voice. The jubilant little girl ran into Troy, nearly turning over the chair.

"Hey Willow…" Troy cried trying to pry free from her iron-grip.

Shrieks of laughter filled the air around Troy.

"So you're the one that Willow is always talking about?"

"Huh?"

Troy glanced up at the tall blonde peering into his watery blue eyes.

He nodded.

"I'm Carter by the way," he said extending out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," Troy replied pulling one of his hands free from his daughter's grasp.

"Nice to finally meet you, Troy. I've heard some much about you from both my daughter and wife."

Troy smiled. He could only imagine what Dana let along her 6-year-old daughter have told about him.

"Willow…let Troy go…" Carter said pulling his daughter away heading over to Mr. Mitchell.

"Dana I bought the stuff but…I forget it in the car."

"No big deal…I'll go get it."

Dana disappeared around the corner of the house...

* * *

"I think that's everything," Dana said looking everything on the table.

Mr. Mitchell nodded placing a plate of steaming meat on the table. Troy took a whiff of the air inhaling the savory scent of the B.B.Q. along with the mashed potatoes, and roasted corn, and macaroni and the salad with all the trimmings lined in the middle of the table. Troy took a seat at the far end of the table.

"Hi."

He turned and there was little Willow, she climbed into the seat next to him. Troy let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

"At least I will have someone to keep me company," Troy said wrapping an arm around Willow.

"Hello everyone."

Troy and the others all turned their attention over towards the voice.

"Chad!" Dana cried running over towards the tall, muscular Asian male.

"Hey Dana…how's it going?"

"Hey man!" Carter said.

Chad turned to Carter slapping one of his hands. "Carter, good seeing you again."

"Same here," Carter replied.

"Chad Lee…still the looker aren't we?!"

"Captain Mitchell…" Chad said wrapping his arms him.

Mr. Mitchell pulled away peering at him. "Good to see you!"

"Chad…where's Kelsey?" Dana asked.

"She's getting some things from the car."

"Hey everyone."

"Speaking of her," Chad replied turning to the female voice.

"Hey Kelsey!" Dana cried happily running into Kelsey's arms.

"How's it's going Dr. Mitchell-Grayson?" the petite brunette asked pulling away from peering at Dana.

"Things are great!" Dana said with laughter.

"Kelsey…"

"Hey Carter!" Kelsey said stepping away from Dana.

Troy watched the two old friends embraced one another.

"Kelsey!"

"Mr. Mitchell!" she cried hugging him tight.

"Looking good Kelsey…"

"Thanks…the martial arts training Chad and I have done has really been keeping me fit."

Mr. Mitchell nodded pulling away. "Chad, Kelsey I would like you guys to meet Troy…my foster son," he announced with pride.

The patio fell quiet as everyone turned their glaze over towards Troy. Troy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling his face growing warm.

"Hello," he called out meekly.

"Hey Troy how's it going?" Chad asked stepping over towards him.

"Good…"

"Hey Troy," Kelsey said making her way towards him.

He shook both of their hands. The both of them had firm grips, then Troy remembered the conversation when Mr. Mitchell mentioned something about Chad and Kelsey training in martial arts.

"Is that little Willow?" Chad called turning his attention to the little girl grasping one of Carter's legs.

Dana joined her husband and her daughter near the foot of the table.

"It is," she answered.

"Look how cute you have gotten," Kelsey said stepping over to Willow.

"I know she totally takes after her mom…" Dana jokingly jibed flipping some of her golden locks.

Chad, Kelsey and Mr. Mitchell all shared a collective moment of laughter between the three of them.

A creaking sound from the corner of the house caught everyone's attention. Everyone including Troy watched as a tall figure rounded the corner.

"Hey guys!"

"Ryan!" Chad called stepping over towards Ryan.

"Hey dude long time no see," he said embracing the tall muscular blonde.

"It's good to see you too!"

"Hey dude."

Ryan turned his attention over towards Kelsey. "Kelsey…looking good…girl…how's it going?!" he asked embracing her.

"Everything is going great."

She pulled away eyeing him up and down.

"What is it?"

"Wow…not looking too bad yourself…" she said with laughter.

"Hey you two!" Chad called jokingly glancing between the two of them.

Ryan stepped over greeting both Dana, Carter, and his father. He knelt in front of his niece, taking her into his arms giving her a big bear hug.

"Hey Uncle Ryan," she chirped happily.

Ryan stepped away making his way towards the patio table.

"Hey Troy...how's it going?!"

Troy smiled.

"Mine if I take a seat?"

Troy shook his head.

"Guys now that everyone is here…let's dig in…" Mr. Mitchell said placing another plate of meat in the center of the table...

* * *

_As the afternoon slipped into evening…everyone was enjoying and partaking in the jovial atmosphere even Troy found himself enjoying the company of the Mitchells and their extended family._

"Now I know you guys didn't start the party without us?!"

"Huh?!" Dana cried.

"Who said that?" Ryan asked glancing around the patio.

"Surprise everyone!"

"Joel…Angela is that really you guys?!" Mr. Mitchell asked stepping away from the table.

"In the flesh," the tall, dark and handsome man said stepping over hand in hand with a petite raven haired woman.

Ryan, Dana, Carter, Kelsey and Chad along with Mr. Mitchell all walked over to the couple forming a small circle around them.

"Angela…Joel it's so good seeing you guys again!" Dana cried embracing the both of them.

"It's great seeing you all again too!"

"It's been too long…" Mr. Mitchell said embracing both Joel and Angela.

"Too long," Joel said with laughter.

"How did you guys find out about the dinner?" Carter asked curiously.

Joel turned to Ryan flashing a pearly mischievous smile.

Dana turned to her brother crossing her arms. "Alright you two what is going on?"

"When dad told me that Chad and Kelsey would be in town this weekend…I called up Joel and Angela…"

"I can't believe you knew that they were coming and didn't let us know," Dana said playfully shoving her brother.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Ryan said turning to Joel laughing.

"Yeah, when my man here called us up…"

"We couldn't pass up this chance to see everyone again," Angela said.

"Nonetheless its so happy that you guys could make it," Mr. Mitchell called.

"Well, it's certainly good to see that something…" Carter started turning to Joel and Ryan, "and some people will  _never_  change."

"Seriously…" Kelsey replied shaking her head.

"You can say that again," Dana said with laughter.

"Thank goodness I prepared some extras," Mr. Mitchell said stepping back over to his pit.

"Awesome…whatcha got?!" Joel asked rubbing his hands together.

"Have a seat guys," Ryan said pulling out two seats.

"Don't mind if we do," Angela replied taking a seat at the table.

"Hello…young man…" she said turning to Troy.

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but for some odd reason his voice seemed hitched in his throat. It was the pretty raven haired woman he remembered from some of the pictures Mr. Mitchell had shown him. Those pictures didn't seem to capture the truth essence of her beauty and warmness she radiated. Troy peered into her eyes longer he spent looking at her the more he felt as if he were staring into the eyes of his own mother.

"I've seen you meant…my foster son…Troy…"

"My name is Troy…" he stammered.

Angela chuckled extending out a hand. "I'm Angela Rawlings…nice to meet you Troy."

"Oh…it's nice meeting you too…Mrs. Rawlings…" Troy said grasping her hand.

She smiled whipping her raven locks over her slender shoulders. Troy turned away taking a quick swig of his juice, trying to wash down some of his embarrassment...

"Man…that was great B.B.Q…thanks so much Mr. Mitchell!" Joel said rubbing his full belly.

"Sure you've had enough?" Angela quipped jokingly.

He nodded.

"I think we've all had a good share of dad's infamous B.B.Q.," Ryan commented.

Troy nodded, he had to admit that it was definitely some of the best food that he had in a long time.

"Great job…on the grilling dad," Dana said.

"I'm happy to hear that everyone enjoyed the meal…I have more if anyone is still hungry."

Collective groans echoed around the table. Mr. Mitchell chuckled, "Guys I'll be right back."

They watched him as he disappeared inside his house.

"I wonder what Mr. Mitchell is up too?" Chad asked.

"Who knows," Ryan replied laughing.

"Who knows you Mitchells are  _full_ of surprises that's for sure," Carter jibed with laughter.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Dana said playfully shoving her husband.

Everyone shared in a collective moment of laughter.

"Hey guys how are the kids?" Dana asked turning to Angela and Joel.

"Anthony and Crystal are doing great!" Angela chirped.

Joel pulled out a phone passing it over to both Dana. The continued passing the phone around the table to everyone.

"They grow up so fast," Joel said.

"Yeah…tell us about it," Dana said glancing at Willow.

"I'm back."

"What do you have there Mr. Mitchell?" Kelsey asked.

"This old thing."

He held up a large SLR.

"Dad I should have known…" Dana said standing.

"C'mon everyone I would like to take a photo to celebrate this wonderful occasion."

"Of course Captain Mitchell," Chad said standing.

"Everyone gather around here," Mr. Mitchell instructed leading everyone over towards an open area between the patio near the wooden fence.

"Hey it's not every day that I get to have my  _entire_ family together all in one place."

"Yeah…that's true…" Dana said with laughter as she and Willow made their way over towards the others.

Troy poked his head out from the patio, watching the group of friends and family deciding on where to pose for the shot. He was starting to feel that pang of envy once again. Troy sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"I think everyone is in place," Joel said looking around the group.

"Hey where's Troy?" Dana asked.

Everyone silently turned their attention over towards the patio area.

"Troy you there?" Mr. Mitchell asked stepping over to the patio.

He stood up facing Mr. Mitchell.

"What are you doing hiding over here?"

"I…didn't…want to get in the way…"

"Get in the way…what are you talking about kiddo…" Mr. Mitchell said with laughter.

"I didn't want to get in the way of you guys and your family photo."

He shook his head chuckling. "Troy...now I told you that you are a part of this family…now get yourself over there."

"Okay…"

He slowly walked over towards the group.

"Troy, come stand here," Ryan instructed.

Troy made his way towards the center of the group. He felt a tight grip around his hand. Troy looked down to see Willow flashing her bright snaggletooth grin.

He smiled tighten his grip around her hand.

"Now…everyone smile!"

"Dad are you going to be in the picture?" Dana asked.

"Of course."

Mr. Mitchell pressed a button on the camera, centering it on the tri-pod.

"Ok everyone smile," he said running over towards the group.

Troy quickly glanced around at everyone before turning his attention back over towards the camera. He smiled as the bright flash shot from the still lens. As everyone dispersed Troy felt an arm around his shoulders.

He turned and saw Ryan smiling brightly at him.

"Welcome to the family…little bro."

"Thanks!"

"You know what?"

"What?!"

"I've always wanted a little brother."

"Really?!"

Ryan nodded leading Troy back over towards patio where everyone had gathered...

* * *

Troy leaned against the wooden bench inhaling the salty air watching a police cruiser speed by. He turned his attention back over towards the open seas. He was really touched not only by the gracious hospitality Mr. Mitchell and his family and their extended family had shown him but he was surprised by openly they accepted him the complete stranger into their lives. They really showed him that you didn't have need to be a blood relative to regard someone as family.

Back then he was too young to understand but now he understood that even adults struggled with acceptance and change in their lives. Mr. Mitchell struggled with loneliness after his children and the team moved on after their mission was complete. This was another confession Troy remembered him making in passing. He felt that he was no longer needed or wanted and he couldn't figure out what to do with himself or his life from that point on. Once Mr. Mitchell came to terms that, that part of his life was over, he was able to find peace and comfort in the fact that he and his team had risked their lives to save others and now it was time for them to move forward and put the past behind them. Troy never did find out what happened between Ryan and Mr. Mitchell but he was happy to see that whatever had occurred to them in the past that they both seemed to have forgiven one each other which had strengthen their bond with one another.

Acceptance was still a concept that he struggled with to this very day. He leaned forward-looking out into the distance. He hated to admit it but he had a hard time understanding how his Uncle and Aunt had graciously accepted him the introverted, reclusive kid into their lives. He still had a hard understanding why Master Gosei and Tensou had chosen him, the new kid in town to become the leader of the new team of Power Rangers. Troy was also amazed at how quickly Gia, Jake, Emma and Noah had befriended him with open arms; and how they accepted him as their leader. Troy sighed; regardless of their reasons the point was they accepted him.

It was such a simple concept but it was something he struggled with greatly and it didn't help with constantly being shuffled back and forth between foster homes and adoption agencies along with moving around from city to city, and having to make and meet new people. Troy was never in a stable place longer than 6 months which made it harder for him to get comfortable and settle into his new surroundings.

But as he gotten older, Troy started understanding how the system worked, and that one of the unfortunate circumstances was the constant shuffling between foster families and adoption agencies. Even still, that understanding still didn't bring him any more comfort, in fact it seem to cause him to struggle more with learning to accept that there are people out there that honestly liked him and cared for his well-being. Reflecting back on the short time he spent over in Mariner Bay Troy felt like for the first time since being with his parents that felt apart of a family. It was such a wonderful feeling, the more he thought about it and despite the few awkward moments Troy had he honestly felt the sincerity in both in Mr. Mitchell's family and close friends words and actions. They really did their best to make him feel at ease and comfort in his new environment and surroundings.

During the reminding time he spent in Mariner Bay, Carter took him on a grand tour of the old fire station that he and Mr. Mitchell had both worked for. Troy remembered feeling surprised when Mr. Mitchell had revealed to him that he was once a firefighter too, but looking back it shouldn't have surprised him all that much. He was a caring, and compassionate man who not only had a strong sense of justice but all the qualities and attributes of what a true hero is made of.

He spent some time with Ryan; in fact Troy vividly remembered the time when he had gotten permission to take him on a ride-a-long. That was certainly one of the most thrilling things Troy had ever done besides becoming a Power Ranger himself. Ryan had become another mentor-like older brother for him, just as Sensei Park had become. He spent some time with Dana and her family too. Thinking about it now he could see why Dana had become a pediatrician, she loved children and was compassionate, and caring attributes she shared with her father.

Even though Troy didn't get to spend time or get to know the rest of the crew he learned how Chad Lee former lifeguard and scuba diver, rekindle his love for martial arts and spent time acquiring more skills and honing the art in Thailand. In fact Chad and his partner Kelsey Winslow the extreme sport enthusiast who shared his passion for martial arts were splitting their time between their martial arts studio and their new sport medicine clinic they recently opened up Mariner Bay. He was really surprised at finding out that the goofy-but fun-loving practical jokester Joel Rawlings was an aerial stuntman that performed all kind of daring stunts and shows. That his wife the pretty raven with the bright smile that reminded Troy of his own mother was the scientist for the Lightspeed Operation. It was really commendable how Carter, Dana, Kelsey, Chad and Joel had given up their respective civilian careers to become a part of a greater cause. In reflecting back on the time he spent with all of them he could see why each one of them were chosen to become Power Rangers. All of them including Ryan all exhibited the bravery and courage one would need to become a Power Ranger.

Troy chuckled; he only hoped that he was living up to those standards in leading the Megaforce team.

Troy looked into the cloudless skies; for some reason his mind started reminiscing through dreams of his the legendary War.

"Wait…I think I remember seeing the red Lightspeed ranger key lined on the wall inside the Command Center."

Troy said scratching his head. For a second there he wondered if there was a connection between the time he spent with Mr. Mitchell and the team of Lightspeed Power Rangers and that mysterious dream he had of some legendary war.

_But then again how would it explain the presence of the Megaforce team along with the rest of their predecessors?_

Troy glanced at his watch, surprised at quickly the time had gone by since the call from Emma. Troy hopped to his feet, proceeding down the marina searching for a connection between the time he spent in Mariner Bay and his dream.


	9. Troy Burrows is that you?

"Excuse me…"

"Sorry," Troy said stepping aside allowing the man to pass.

Troy let out a long sigh slowly walking towards the intersection. He had been so lost in thought. That he had failed to notice that he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Troy was still trying to connect the events from his legendary war dream with the time he spent with Mr. Mitchell and the Lightspeed Rescue team.

_There had to be a connection between them, otherwise why would he be having dreams of the Megaforce team fighting along with their predecessors?_

That was just it, besides recognizing the Lightspeed Rescue ranger keys inside the command center; he started wondering about the other Power Rangers teams. He looked up and saw a flurry of people rushing pass him. Troy crossed the busy intersection hurrying to the other end of the street. He sighed, glancing down at his watch. Put aside those thoughts he saw that it was getting late and he really wanted to get in some study time for their start of their mid-terms.

He hadn't heard back from Emma or any of the others he decided that maybe he should head on over to Ernie's. Troy skirted through the crowds of people casually striding through the streets. When he heard what he thought was someone calling his name.

"Did someone call my name?"

Troy stopped glancing around the area. He spotted a familiar face waving a hand.

"Gia!"

"Hey…Troy!"

She sprinted towards him.

"I thought you were with Emma?"

"I was but I had to go home…I forget my study notes," she laughed rising up her yellow backpack.

Troy chuckled. "I see."

"Where is she?"

"She's still at the conservatory."

"Where were you headed?"

"I was heading on over to Ernie's…"

"Let's head over together, and we can pick up Emma since the conservatory is along the way."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Great," Gia said striding down the street with Troy following after her…

* * *

"I think I see Emma ahead…"

Gia sprinted through a crowd of people.

Troy quickly followed skirting through the people gathered outside of the Harwood County Conservatory. He spotted Emma near the steps of the entrance, she was chatting with a tall, muscular man with short dark hair.

"Hey Emma!"

She and the man turned their attention over to Gia.

"Gia!"

Troy saw Emma wrapped an arm around her best friend. Troy slowly approached the trio watching Gia shake hands with the tall, stout male.

He stopped dead in his tracks peering at the man.

_Why does he look so familiar?_

"Troy!" Emma called waving a hand.

Troy let out a small gasp as he approached the trio.

"Hey…Troy I would like you to meet…"

"Mr. Cole Evans?!" Troy asked stepped closer to the familiar stranger.

"Troy Burrows is that really you?!"

He nodded.

"Troy so good to see you again," he said wrapping an arm around him.

"Mr. Evans good seeing you too."

"Wait…you guys know each other?" Emma asked glancing between Cole and Troy.

"We meant a couple of years ago," Troy said.

"Okay…" Emma said.

She turned to Gia, who shrugged her shoulders.

Troy could tell that both girls seemed both and surprised and confused by this impromptu reunion.

"Mr. Evans what are you doing in Harwood County?"

Cole chuckled. "I was invited by the Harwood County Environmental Protection Committee to do some lectures on wildlife and nature conservation."

"That's great Mr. Evans, I do remember you being really passionate about the preservation of nature and the environment."

"Thanks Troy. I don't mean to hold you guys up…Emma told me that you guys have mid-terms to study for…"

"It's so great getting to chat with you Mr. Evans…I'm totally going to have to try those ideas!"

Cole nodded. "Let me know how it turns out."

"Definitely," Emma chirped.

"Guys we better hurry Jake and Noah are waiting for us," Gia said.

"Take care Emma…it was nice meeting you Gia."

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I know you guys need to leave but if you have time let's meet up for lunch."

"Okay…" Troy said with a nod.

Cole reached into his pocket handing him a business card. "Gimme a call, so we can schedule something."

"Will do."

"By the way Alyssa and Danny are in town too…"

"Oh…they are?!"

Cole nodded. "Yes, I'm sure they would love the chance to catch up with you too."

"Cool, it was awesome running into you Mr. Evans."

"Same here, see you later."

"Later."

Troy watched Cole till he disappeared inside the conservatory. Troy scratched his head that was certainly an awkward surprise. Cole Evans was one of the last people Troy thought he would ever run into, in Harwood County.

"Troy?!"

"Yes?"

"Let's put a move on it!" Gia said.

"Okay," Troy replied trotting over to her and Emma…

* * *

The trio stepped inside Harwood County Mall making their way over through the food court. Troy found it surprising that neither Emma nor Gia asked him any questions about Cole Evans. In fact the chatty duo hardly acknowledged his presence while they were making their way over to Ernie's. Troy sighed, he was happy that they didn't ask him about how he knew Cole Evans. He wasn't ready to reveal details about his past to them.

"Hey guys!" Jake said.

Troy, Gia and Emma made their way over to their usual spot.

"You guys ordered drinks for us?" Emma asked taking a seat. "How very thoughtful."

"It's getting late…so I was thinking that we should get this session going as soon as possible," Noah said.

"Thanks," Gia said taking a sip of her juice.

"Appreciate it."

Troy took a seat sipping on his juice.

"I didn't know you guys were coming together," Noah said placing his notebook on the table.

"We didn't exactly plan it that way…" Gia said glancing over at Emma and Troy. "I ran into Troy on my way to get Emma so we all headed over together."

"That's cool," Jake said shuffling through his backpack.

"Emma, how did your meeting over at the conservatory go?" Noah asked.

"It went great…Mr. Evans' lecture was  _totally_  amazing!"

Troy looked up from his notes.

"That's great that you got to meet him. I've heard he's one of the country's most active conservationists," Noah said.

Emma smiled brightly. "I was so stoked getting to meet him, he's usually so busy touring around the country, it awesome of him taking the time to come out to Harwood County."

Troy chuckled, It was clear from elation in Emma's voice that she had been really excited that she got to meet someone who she idolized and looked up too that shared her passion and love for nature.

He leaned back against the plastic chair his mind started wondering away from studying. Troy was happy to see that Mr. Evans was still lecturing about conserving the wildlife and taking care of nature.

"Earth to Troy!"

He snapped out of his daze. "Yes?" he said turning to Noah.

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked chuckling.

Troy nodded. "Yes, everything's cool."

"Could have fooled me," Noah said with a smirk turning his attention back over to his notes.

He glanced over at Emma and Gia who were both snickering and giggling at what Troy didn't know. Troy sighed, turning his attention back over to his notes. He would have plenty of time to ponder on the past once he got all this studying out-of-the-way. Troy cracked open his science book, turning the pages to one of the bookmarked chapters…

* * *

Troy threw his backpack in the corner, lying back against his bed shutting his tired eyes. Their study session went well, but they ended up staying out later than he anticipated.

He sat up rubbing his bleary eyes upon hearing a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

"Hey Troy."

"What's up Uncle Wes?"

"Would you like some dinner? We still have some lasagna leftover?" Wes asked stepping inside the doorway.

"I think I'll pass…"

"You sure?"

Troy nodded.

"Ok…did you have fun with your friends?"

"Not really…we ended up spending most of the time studying for our mid-terms."

Wes nodded. "That's good…everything okay?"

"Yeah…I think so…" Troy said nodding.

"Alright…good night Troy."

"Good night."

Wes smiled, shutting his door. Troy was alone once again, reveling in the solitude he turned over on his side staring at the stark white wall. He glanced at the digital clock next to his bed. It was going on 10 p.m. as tired as Troy was he pulled himself out of bed, gathering a towel heading to the bathroom...

A long drawn out yawn escaped his throat. He slid inside bed, tucking himself underneath the covers. Troy folded his arms propping his head back against the pillow. He lied there recalling the unexpected encounter with Cole today.

Troy lied in bed allowing his mind to drift back to the time he spent at summer camp in Turtle Cove.


End file.
